


Un-Beta'd previous version of Baby Boy

by pictureimperfect



Category: Glee
Genre: Abduction, Age Difference, Age Play, Baby Kurt, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sebastian, Dubious Consent, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureimperfect/pseuds/pictureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story has been refurbished and now contains chapters twice as long with much better content and has been beta read to ensure that there are no plot holes or spelling and grammar mistakes. You can find a much cleaner version of this story on my account**</p><p>Kurt starts the prestigious Dalton Academy mid way through freshman year and sure it's hard at first but he likes not having to constantly look over his shoulder, plus there's his new friend Blaine and The Warblers for him to talk too. Except there is one thing, something strange that seems to follow and watch him.<br/>Sebastian is a senior, about to graduate and looking forward to a successful future until he sees Kurt, the defenseless, baby faced boy and suddenly all of his thoughts are consumed.<br/>He needs to protect and cherish this timid boy. And he has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *FULL WARNINGS: This story includes semi stalking, abduction, forced infantilisim , Stockholm syndrome, dub-con sexual relationship between 'baby' and 'daddy', Dom/sub undertones, slight age difference and a small D/S types community. Please do not read if any of the mention trigger or squick you! I have warned but if you have any further questions please feel free to message me!*
> 
> I have had the idea for this story for a long time and slowly have been writing it in little drabbles. This is only a prologue to give some form of introduction and how everything comes to be! I am just interested in seeing what type of reaction this would get and if it's worth continuing. Also if anyone has any ideas or questions for where this story is going to go, I'd love to chat with you! I do apologise for the 'choppiness' of this prologue as there are small time jumps but rest assured the chapters to come will be a lot more fluent.

Sebastian had heard about a new transfer student at Dalton, of course he had. He always had to know all the details on practically every subject. Control was just in his nature. While he had heard about the transfer he wasn't overly interested. Dalton Academy never had mid-year transfers so this kid was probably an addict or had done something stupid to get mommy and daddy to pay his way out.

Sebastian didn't have anything against the guy though if this were the case, that'd be terribly hypocritical. His parents were never short on his monthly allowance, although allowance being a childish term for the sheer amount he received. So he filed it away on his to-do list that he'd check the kid out at lunch or something then that'd be that.

Except when he did see the new kid he was shocked by how he, well, actually was a kid and nothing like his original thoughts had guessed. Of course he couldn't have been anything more than a freshman with his rosy, round cheeks and soft chestnut hair that fell into his eyes. And it was those eyes that captured Sebastian as they stared timidly at his small salad as if he didn't know what to do with it. Every now and then a lunch tray would clatter to a surrounding table and the boy's cerulean orbs would flash and whirl around as if expecting trouble. Sebastian couldn't watch the beautiful boy sit alone looking terrified for much longer, so he looked away.

* * *

 

It had been a couple of days since the transfer and the excitement had quietened down. From what Sebastian could tell the popularity chain had not been altered and the new guy basically kept to himself. So there were other things to focus on, like maintaining his perfect grades and great physique. The Lacrosse captain was all about the future.

Sebastian strolled through the library, waving the frail looking women behind the desk a salute, with his usual confidence. He had a book to look over for his Senior English class and didn't want to do it in his room. Studying in his dorm felt way too much like bringing work home with him.

A quiet sniffling made him stop. He waited but the noise didn't sound again until he got closer to the back corner of the library. This time it was a small whimper that if it didn't break his heart the sight that accompanied it certainly would. The new kid was sat curled up in himself on one of the leather sofas with his too skinny arms wrapped around his cardigan clad waist as if to hold himself together. His knees were drawn up tight and his breath shuddered every other few seconds.

He should have just walked away. Perhaps if it had been anyone else than this slip of a boy he might have. But his mother always said he too loving for his own good. And what Sebastian loved was control.

"Hey,-" Sebastian approached cautiously watching closely as the small face whipped up to stare wide eyed.

"I-I'm so sorry" The boy quickly apologised, his face completely red now instead of just his eyes. The freshman made to get up looking for a quick escape before Sebastian hastened to assure him.

"Hey, no, it's alright. Don't apologise, I just wanted to ask if you're okay" Sebastian kept his voice quiet and hopefully in a soothing tone, but the boy's gorgeous eyes only widened as if it was the first time anyone had ever asked.

He didn't reply and after a moment of silence Sebastian pushed forward. He nodded his head to the empty couch space next to the alert boy and as soon as he had the all but admittedly confused clear he sat.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way" He introduced himself with a small smile.

"K-Kurt" The timid boy, Kurt, stuttered whilst lowering his eyes.

"That's a beautiful name" Sebastian admitted, taking the opportunity to really study the boy up close. He had freckles fanning out across cheeks still round with baby fat and a small upturned button nose that twitched slightly at the compliment. The flood of crimson had gradually lessened and a pale white had been restored. The boy was looking up again now and his eyes which the other day looked like a sea mix of blue and green had now turned a hardened grey.

"What do you want from me?" It was the most words he had heard the boy say and the high pitched voice sounded like bells to Sebastian's ears, even if it was tinged with anger.

"Nothing, why would I?"

"Everyone always wants something. And they usually just take it. So just leave me alone" Kurt turned himself away from the tall man as much as the couch would allow and wished that he had the strength to stage a dramatic walk out but he feared his legs would crumple if he tried.

He didn't need anyone's help, no matter how attractive. He's been fooled by a pretty face before.

Sebastian sat there at a loss for what to do. He took a deep breath and stood. He looked down at Kurt again with a pitying glance and patted his slightly trembling shoulder.

"Hang in there, kid" Seb walked back the way he came, but he wouldn't get the angel faced boy off of his mind anytime soon.

However, Kurt was left again to his thoughts. How dare Sebastian call him a ‘kid’. He hated it when people treat him like he didn't know anything and hasn't experienced the 'world'. He was sure he had experienced much more than his fair share of the real world.

He couldn't help but tremble again at the reminder that his fresh start wasn't all that it was meant to be. Thoughts of the torment at McKinley still flurried around his mind and no one at the new school had been exactly welcoming just yet. While everyone was seemingly excited about a new kid they had all rather spread gossip instead of actually approach and ask him anything.

He was alone. Too scared to tell his dad that things weren't looking up, he only had himself to blame. Why was he always such a mess? No wonder Burt shipped him here. Who would he want to deal with such a screw up? Especially since now he had Finn, the perfect jock for a son. Kurt didn't fit in. He was at least grateful to the scholarship that got him here.

Kurt sighed as a tear drop he hadn't realised he had shed dripped to a flyer on the side table below his head.

A sickly yellow slip of paper boasted the title of 'The Warblers' and a border of music notes encased the text declaring the information for auditions to the show choir. The sub heading read, 'New Voices Wanted'. A piqué of interest flared down Kurt's spine. Folding the leaflet he shoved it into his satchel pocket by his feet and left the library for his dorm, hopefully his roommate would be out per usual.

* * *

 

Sebastian kept tabs on Kurt. He had realised that the porcelain skinned boy would just not leave his thoughts and he tossed and turned in bed at night when he thought about the defenceless kid crying.

Seb had kept watching and what he saw wasn't very settling. The boy was way too thin and hardly ate at meal times. It was like he wasn't sure if it were safe. Then after a couple of weeks Kurt started actually sitting with others at lunch and though he still didn't eat this time it seemed it was because he was too shy. Then a week or so after that he didn't look at his food because he was too busy chattering away with a group of boys from The Warblers. Sebastian was worried but it wasn't so terribly bad until Kurt was approached by Blaine Anderson one lunch period. Sebastian didn't want to think about it.

Then of course there was evenings when he and Kurt were going or leaving the showers at the same time. Sebastian couldn't help but picture all the awful incidents one could endure in a place as unsafe for someone as delicate as Kurt. It would be so easy for him to slip and break something plus he didn't like the idea of Kurt being surrounded by all the hormone fuelled minds of boys far bigger than him in such a vulnerable state.

To make his worrying worse it was all too often that Sebastian would find Kurt passed out in the library surrounded by text books. Perhaps the baby faced boy was just not catching up with his school work? Or the more likely in Seb's mind was that it was all just way too advanced for the boy. When Sebastian did find Kurt in this state he'd clap his hands loudly to wake the boy and watch him stumble back to his room to ensure his safety. He didn't want Kurt to catch him out on it.

However, things were different this Thursday just a couple of months after Kurt's transfer. Sebastian found the exhausted boy slumped across the table and sniffling slightly every now and then. He was clearly deep in dreams as he wouldn't awake after Seb did his usual clapping or even after he took a book from a shelf, opening it and slamming it closed again.

When Kurt barely stirred he came closer so that he could touch the slumbering boy by barely reaching his hand out. This is what he did. With a feather light touch he swept the luscious hair from Kurt's head and out of the way from his beautifully thick eye lashes. After a few more experimental taps and pats to Kurt's shoulders Sebastian scooped the tiny body into his arms like one would carry an infant. It was surprisingly easy and Sebastian couldn't help the pleased smile that tugged at his lips as Kurt snuffled closer into the embrace. Cradling the boy securely he took him back to his dorm and jimmied the door knob in that certain way which only staff knew about for emergencies. As he suspected, the roommate was nowhere to be found. Sebastian had been monitoring Kurt so knowing his room number (221B) and that his roommate, Greenberg, was in his friend’s dorm room more nights than not was just second nature to him.

Gently he eased the sleeping beauty into his bed and began stripping him of his uniform. Leaving him in just his boxers and socks, because most body heat escaped through the toes. He tsk'd at the lack of undershirt and tucked the boy in tight before placing a feather light kiss to Kurt's forehead. Walking to the door he smiled warmly at the little whine that escaped Kurt's mouth. Gently shutting the door behind him he paused listening for the click of the lock to ensure no one could get in to Kurt.

* * *

 

When Kurt wakes up the next morning on a whole new story from where he remembers being last and stripped of most of his clothing he almost screams. Until he calm’s himself down with the reminder that he's in his own bed after all. But he won't tell anyone. Because he's not sure what it means and he doesn't want to make it real to himself, as the questions that the thought arises are much too scary.

So Kurt carries on as if everything's normal and won't tell anybody. But he won't let himself study alone in the library again. Instead he latches onto Blaine, the boy who, once he had been accepted into the Warblers, became his closest friend.

Kurt was perking up a whole lot more and found himself becoming a lot more social with his own little group of friends, from the warblers, who would help him with class work even though he didn't feel comfortable asking just yet. At least things were finally different from Mckinley. Slowly, he began to feel as though he fit in. But still, a presence floated around and Kurt could feel it watching him most times of the day. It was smothering and protective and recently a lot of the time it was angry.

* * *

 

"Kurt! Wait up!" The freshman turned slowly, a small smile fluttering across his face. He'd been at Dalton for a couple of semesters now and Blaine was still as perfect and gentlemanly as he was in his first Warbler practice. Kurt’s a lot more settled now, he’s happy to admit, but it still feels as though he’s walking on eggshells around some of the more ‘prestigious’ students. It’s only a matter of time before something goes wrong, he can feel it. Dalton is much too good to be true.

"Where've you been?" Blaine's grin is evident in his voice and he's slightly breathy from his jog down the halls. Kurt's heart stutters at the picture he makes and the idea that the charming man is talking to him.

"Oh, y'know, History" Kurt sighs and Blaine is already nodding in understanding.

“Yeah, Mr. Phillips can be a real jerk” The pair continues down the large, ornate corridor with Blaine chatting absentmindedly about his latest solo he’s planning on, not so spontaneously, performing. Kurt isn’t trying to be rude or anything but there’s just only so many times that he can hear the same one sided debate on Blaine’s vocal range. He sure doesn’t miss Rachel’s self-boasting when he has Berry 2.0 right here at Dalton, but Blaine is nothing but sensitive to Kurt and he’s never had a friend like this before so he does feel somewhat bad. “-Thad, even agreed that the song was written just for my voice, so I don’t see why I have to make it a duet” _Never mind,_ Kurt guiltily thinks.

As they continue walking past the impressive paintings and all round grand décor Kurt still finds himself in awe of the sheer beauty of the old building. He can’t be sure if the other boys are just used to the school or if they’ve all grown up in gorgeous structures such as this. He’s sure that he can’t be the only student attending the Academy on a scholarship, or at least he sure hopes not.  They’ve reached the double, oak doors with the gold plaque declaring ‘Cafeteria’ on top of the frame, when Blaine has seemingly finished his one man conversation. Once again, none the wiser that Kurt couldn’t care less anymore.

Kurt smiles before walking off to the fancy salad bar alone and plating himself up a box, he’s not hungry though, hardly ever is at this time of day as it’s much too early in his opinion. As he’s walking back over to his usual table, where Blaine’s already motioning him over, there are more nods and greetings from random students he’s sure he hasn’t met before. He loves the friendly camaraderie that fills the school and revels in the feeling of belonging, until he doesn’t. He hadn’t been paying attention, before he suddenly finds himself colliding with a big, broad chest and long arms curl around him in a steadying motion. His salad box is just barely balanced in his left hand between the two bodies, and around them it seems to have gotten quiet. Kurt’s not even aware of what’s going on until there’s a deep chuckle from above and he has to crane his neck up to look at the boy, no man, because he still hasn’t received that growth spurt yet that nature promises. The strong arms are still holding him and really Kurt has to say something.

“O-oh! I-m so s-sorry” Kurt stammers and he can feel his face flush to the roots of his hair.

“You better watch where you’re going in future, babe” The man’s face is familiar, like he’s seen it in passing. His expression is unreadable, the first polite smile gone and instead serious as he speaks the advice. Kurt can’t help but look at him oddly, wondering why he hasn’t let go of him yet. He’s steady, already. It dawns on the rosy cheeked boy that the surely older student is waiting for more.

“I will?” It comes out meekly and more like a question than he ever intended, but sure enough, the arms slowly leave him. The taller man turns to leave then and Kurt isn’t sure if he really did hear the soft “Good” sent his way.  The cafeteria seems to get a lot louder then and Kurt flees to his seat next to Blaine, he carefully ignores the other’s concerned looks and for the first time in a while he focuses on trying to force down as much food as he can.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Sebastian smiles as he walks away from the flustered boy and returns to his own seat. He's close enough that he can watch Kurt hunch over his food and really it's not at all like his, lately, impeccable posture. He frowns a little at the bad habit but he can't dwell too much on this, it's been a good day after all. He's set to leave High School with amazing grades, he already has a placement in a top notch university and right now Kurt is clearly shrugging off Blaine.

His friends are talking softly, like all seniors they're finally beginning to strain under the pressure of graduation. Sebastian has been working hard for this moment for a long time, he isn't worried. But he is slightly worried for Kurt and his education, he doesn't want his baby being dumb but some subjects are just way too advanced for the boy. This is why he has had to get creative.

Towards the end of lunch break Sebastian leaves with ten minutes to spare, finding a secluded area in the Dalton gardens he pulls out his phone. Dialling the number he trailed the school website looking for, he holds the top market device to his ear.

"Hello?" The voice cuts off the ringing in the student's ear and he clears his throat, preparing for his performance.

"Good Afternoon, is this Mrs Gregson?" His voice is low and gruff, his tone bored and yet impatient. Sebastian knows that the maths teacher has likely never spoken to Kurt's father before, so he's doing enough to be believable.

"Speaking"

"Yes, this is Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel's father? I would like to ask that you're a lot stricter on my son. He seems to be lacking and not focusing on work as much as I believe he should be"

"Oh, Mr Hummel, I assure you that Kurt is getting along just fine in my class, he isn't the best student but that's understandable with the mid-year transfer"

"I'm not interested in getting along fine, my son used to be a straight A student and I want him to improve" Sebastian wants to hurry this along already, he's cursing the teachers caring attitude because at least she's getting paid, she doesn't have to be so fussy.

He thinks he can detect the sigh Mrs Gregson barely manages to suppress, "I understand, Mr Hummel, how would you like me to handle this?"

"I think doubling his homework as I never see him busy with it and being sterner with the boy should suffice until he starts picking up" Sebastian let's slip a smile at the end. This is a lot easier than he planned and he especially enjoys how easy it is to slip into this role.

"Very well, Mr Hummel, I'll ensure Kurt is kept challenged"

"Thank you, and please, don't tell my son I called" He knows he doesn't offer up an explanation and Mrs Gregson probably isn't sure why he called either, but it's his own business not for others to pry. She agrees in the affirmative and bids him a good day.

His confidence restored, Sebastian decides to make a few more phone calls.

* * *

 

Things get worse for Kurt since the weird lunch room incident. The nagging suspicion of being watched slowly creeps into the forefront of his mind and refuses to leave. Before he could pretend that it wasn't there, he was just paranoid because of the bullies at McKinley. But he can't believe this much longer. Not after there was a short period of time when he did forget and felt at ease. It seems the presence from before has doubles tenfold and now he can't escape it. He's looking over his shoulder in the corridors, showering when there is hardly anybody else in the stalls and he still hasn't dared go back in the library alone since That evening.

He almost tells Blaine, in fact he starts too. But the warbler just dismisses it as being homesickness. Which strikes up another idea, he should go home this weekend. He calls his father but he and Carole are visiting Carole's sister out of town and that means Finn will be staying at Quinn's or Rachel's house. He won't waste the gas money if he's going to be sat alone in his house, it'd probably only make everything worse.

Right now he's just finished his last class of the day, Maths. It seems all of his classes have gotten much harder, so much so that he's struggling to get enough sleep at night in order to hand all his essays in on time. The teachers themselves are stricter but it seems as though it's just aimed at him.

Which is probably foolish to think, and he's most likely just feeling sorry for himself. He never sees his family anymore and when he does they're off doing whatever Finn wants to do, which usually means whatever Kurt despises. He's struggling in school and Blaine isn't actually as supportive as he was first led to believe.

So, Kurt just flees to his dorm room and collapses on his bed. It's a shock when his roommate is actually present; the sound of his throat clearing jolts Kurt into an upright position.

"Hard day?" Jake asks, they don't usually talk to each other, polar opposites forced to share a room. Jakes huge and buff, a star athlete and always surrounded by a herd of friends. It should spell disaster for Kurt but luckily the senior is not homophobic, well if he is he keeps quiet about it. No bullying policy and all that.

Kurt chuckles without humour in response, "I guess you could say that"

"What's the matter?" Jake persists but Kurt can tell he's not interested, the older student probably wouldn't remember Kurt's second name if he asked. So he just shrugs, taking mercy on him.

It's awkward then and Jake puts down his magazine, "I think I'm going to go chill in Steph's room" Kurt doesn't bother to tell him he doesn't have a clue who the hell Steph is but he doesn't care regardless, he nods and watches him go. When the door has clicked shut he contemplates calling Mercedes or Tina but he hasn't spoken to either of the girls in a few weeks and he feels like he'd just be bothering them. Of course, he could go and find Blaine but he thinks the older boy would probably just be rehearsing, as much as he loves listening to the warbler his solos are numerous.

Resigning himself to a night in alone, Kurt gets up to stretch. First things first, if he wants a nice cosy movie night he needs to shower. It doesn’t take long to collect his toiletry bag from the tiny bath room connected to the dorm room. It only has a toilet and a small basin but there is a decent sized cupboard for his medley of creams and lotions. He takes his fluffiest towel and begins towards the shared stalls on the floor below.

When he reaches the shower room a couple of seniors walk out together laughing, they’re all shirtless either wearing sweat pants or even flimsy towels around their hips. Kurt knows he shouldn’t look and he tries hard not too but shirtless, hot (and wet!) guys. They pass and a couple of the boys look down at Kurt, not meanly but it’s strange, Kurt hasn’t experienced anything like it before. He whips his head back down to stare at the floor and he hurries through the door.

The locker room is empty, which Kurt is glad for. Most of the students choose to strip down in here in front of everybody but Kurt prefers to strip in one of the few cubicles, he clutches his wash bag and heads into the small block to get undressed. When the door closes behind him he’s suddenly hit with a chill, it’s too quiet. Speeding up he covers his body with a towel and leaves for the showers in the next room. Another shower is running and Kurt almost sighs with relief, he hurries to a stall on the opposite side of the wall and quickly draws the curtain, hanging the towel on the hook outside.

The hot stream feels amazing on his back and the tension seeps from his body with every roll of his shoulders. He doesn’t waste time in lathering up his hair with his favourite shampoo and following with conditioner, leaving it to sit for a moment he gets to work on cleaning the rest of his body. He’s only just started to get used to having to wash so quickly, he loves being able to take his time at home even better when he had a bath tub to soak in, but at least it’s still hot water.

Splashing his face one last time with the warm water, the urge to rub his eyes is strong and all the late nights are really beginning to stack up against him. He turns the taps off and fumbles for the tower on his peg, he steps out trying hard to fight the intense chill that racks his body.

Kurt hadn't realised before that the other shower stall had been turned off and now the eerie silence is back in full force. He can't help but look both ways before he practically skips down the row of showers. Why did he have to pick the one furthest from the locker room again? He hates how nervous he feels, when rationally there is no good reason for it in the first place.

As soon as he turns the sharp corner into the locker room, he squeaks. It's in the fleeting moments like these that Kurt is sorely unimpressed with his own heroism. He didn't even scream, instead he had to squeak. The reason for the squeak came in the form of the very familiar yet very unwelcome senior happily leaning against the wall with arms crossed tight against his t-shirt clad chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" The man says softly, condescendingly.

"You should be! Sneaking around like that, you could give someone a heart attack" Kurt rushes out, still trying to regain normal breathing. He catches the expression on the other's face change, he hadn't realised the previous one was friendly almost playful until this cold mask appeared.

"You can't talk to me that way, Kurt" The latter's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" How dare this boy talk to Kurt that way, as if he had any authority over him. He doesn't even know him!

"Is if safe for you in here?" Sebastian continues, dismissing Kurt's question. The smaller boy simply shakes his head a fraction, trying in vain to clear it of this profound nonsense. He doesn't even remember how this all escalated, or even started.

"I didn't think so either, so just hurry back along to bed, babe" Sebastian stands up straight then from his slumped position and after giving Kurt another once over, that leaves him feeling small and vulnerable, does he leave.

Kurt stands shocked still, trying to process what had just happened and what it could mean. But the itching paranoia still hasn't left, plus he doesn't want to be around if any other crazy seniors decide to prank the freshman. So he quickly jumps into a cubicle to shove his sweat pants on, disregarding even his shirt, before practically sprinting for his dorm.

Once there, he slams the door closed quickly and crawls under his heavy duvet. Suddenly he feels much too exhausted for a movie night; he just wants to forget about the whole day and sleep.

* * *

 

_Kurt is sat sniffling in a corner of the library. He is freezing, sat on the cold, hard floor despite all the lush couches around him. They all have piles and piles of work stacked high on them, he has a strong impulse and urge that he needs to complete them but when he picks one up, the words jumble into something wholly unintelligible._

_His throat hurts from crying and feels as though something is trying to claw its way back up. He's thirsty and he needs water, but the drinks dispenser on the other side of the room is coloured black and has something odd floating around inside. He wants to call out for help, but what he needs help with he doesn't know._

_"Dad?" Kurt calls out meekly even though there is no one in sight, but he can hear his father's laughter. The sound is cruel, harsh and directed at him but he still can't see his father, only hear him._

_"Dad, please" Again he does not know what he's asking for, but Burt's voice answers, echoing off of the walls._

_"Take care of yourself" The words are spoken bluntly and meanly, Kurt isn't sure what it means but he starts to cry again. This time full blown sobbing as he heard the laughter of Carole, and then Finn and then the rest of the Glee club join in._

_Kurt is shaking his head, flailing out to try and push the voices away as if he physically could. "No! N-no, no!"_

_But then there's a tall figure stood a little in front of him. It's the man that he keeps 'bumping' into around school, the one that creeps Kurt out to no end. Kurt can only stare at him, expectantly. He's still crying slightly when the man begins to slowly open his mouth._

_"Hang in there, Kid"_

Kurt jolts awake, his face is covered in wet trails and he realises he's been crying. The nightmare was strange and scary and Kurt's not sure which is more upsetting the contents of the dream or the fact that he had a nightmare in the first place.

He finally knows where the familiar boy is so familiar from. He's met him before on his second day in the library. His name started with an 'S', Sean? No,...Sebastian!

The realisation startles him, he doesn't know whether to feel relief that in some way he does know the intimidating senior or if this means something more.

Looking at his clock flashing '2:00 AM’, Kurt groans this is no time of the night to be making rational thought. He turns over, pulling the duvet higher up his shoulder. This probably means nothing, he decides, I'm looking way too much into this. Maybe Sebastian was actually just trying to look out for him? Kurt's still just a little shook up from McKinley, he's not seeing straight these days.

Kurt stops thinking; because it's 2 am and now when he sleeps he isn't dreaming at all.

* * *

 

After his nightmare the other night, Kurt is a lot more alert in school. He loses himself in the crowds, doesn't go anywhere where there is no other students around and most importantly avoids Sebastian.

Whenever he sees the senior in the corridors he flees the other way despite whatever class he had been walking too. Kurt is taking a lot more precaution in his paranoia and yet the nagging suspicion still follows him everywhere. Like before the presence that haunts him seems to be getting angrier, as though it doesn't like what it is seeing. Its times like these Kurt hates even more what McKinley did to him. Sometimes the freshman has to shake himself to get back to rational thought.

However, it is Monday and school is let out on the following Friday. He's so glad this year is finally coming to a close; it feels like ten years instead of just half a year at McKinley and half a year at Dalton. No one ever told him that freshman year would be so tough, at least now Kurt had the whole summer to relax and just be himself.

Sophomore year would be a lot better. He just knew it.

* * *

 

Sebastian was stressed and angry.

It’s his last couple of days in high school before he graduates and he’s starting to feel the pressure. He needs everything to be perfect for him to have a perfect future and worrying over the finer details of exam results and moving away for university is too much. All of his attention has been consumed by this final week and all the younger years aren’t helping with their rowdy behaviour. He keeps wondering how Kurt is handling the end of his first year at Dalton, the poor thing is probably crumbling under the lack of Sebastian keeping an eye out for him.

He hadn’t spoken to Kurt since he saw him in the showers, and well, that was fun. But he had been a little pissed off that the younger boy had left himself so unguarded and vulnerable. Anything could have happened if Sebastian hadn’t of walked in on time, who knows what creeps are lurking around Dalton. Although, Sebastian had kept checking up with Kurt’s teachers so he could monitor the smaller boy’s progress, he couldn’t let his priorities crumble.

Tomorrow is his last official day of being Sebastian the senior and he’ll be able to move on to bigger and better things, except when he imagines his future without Dalton its imagining it without Kurt, which is something he’s not prepared to do. Who would look after his baby when he’s not here?

But then it hits him.

His _baby_ Kurt.

It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has taken the time to read 'Baby Boy' so far! I hope you're enjoying it!  
> This chapter officially marks the end of the prologue! These first two chapters are here to hopefully add some clarity to how the next part comes about, I'll explain a little more in the beginning of the next chapter, I didn't really intend to start with this so I hope you guys do like it!  
> I do have one question, Do you prefer Kurt's or Sebastian's point of view? I've been jumping between the two, but is there one you'd like me to focus on? I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Thank you all again :)


	3. Six Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Thanks Giving to those of you who celebrate and to those of you who don't I hope you've had a nice week :)  
> This chapter gives a insight into the world Sebastian lives in and hints at his thought process. Again it isn't as fluid as I would like it to be but it is essential to the story that I get this done! Rest assured when Kurt and Seb are 'settled' it'll have a lot more detail.  
> I hope you enjoy and please read the note at the end for more clarification!

**Six Years Later**

 

Sebastian can’t believe it. Today is the day that (finally) everything will be ready, or almost at least. He’s expecting the last of his deliveries this morning and then he can begin the next stage. Rubbing his eyes blearily one last time, Sebastian swings his legs out of the too large bed and goes to get dressed for the day. The delivery guy should be here in the next hour or so, and then he can finish setting up before hammering out the very crucial details of what is to come next.

He can’t help but study himself in the mirror as he brushes his teeth; he really has come a long way since his senior year at Dalton. He did his last little bit of growing, his shoulders have finished filling out and his face looks practically chiselled. Smirking slightly, he supposes there are a couple of things that haven’t changed. The sound of loud impatient knocking pulls Sebastian out of his thoughts, he hurries over clad in only sweat pants and a t-shirt, today is going to be dedicated to manual labour after all.

“Alright, alright!” Sebastian shouts at the now pounding door, when he finally yanks it open it is to a fist in mid-air and a bored middle aged man staring down at a clip board.

“Mr Smythe?” The man finally looks up and peers at Sebastian critically from under his FedEx cap.

“That’s me” Before he even finishes the clip board is thrust into his hands to sign as the man starts wheeling a few large boxes inside. When that’s done Seb hands it back, already eager to get started. The man grunts and checking the clipboard again he nods his head, “Have a good one”

Sebastian swears he saw him wink before the door swung shut, but he shakes himself out of it.

He carries the boxes one by one into a medium sized room, the walls are painted a pastel blue with white cartoon clouds spread out evenly. The cream carpet is soft and lush despite the slight indents where the heavy boxes have brushed the fibres the wrong way, Sebastian picks up the small knife he left in the nursery since the last delivery he received. He slices through the tape of the largest box, being careful not to touch the goods inside. Peeking under the first cardboard wing he grins when he sees the pieces of white wood covered in bubble wrap. The instructions are on top pinned to a piece of wrapping, he yanks it off and studies it intently before getting to work.

* * *

 

He supposes it looks as good as it’s going too for today. The large white crib took forever to assemble and he isn’t proud of the number of swears he used, a bad habit he needs to stamp out in preparation for the baby. Laid next to the left wall is the crib in question, its head and foot board are solid with three little flower cut outs at the top of each curve. It’s the perfect size, the baby won’t be able to crawl out and Seb won’t have any trouble reaching into it. The blinds are up on the decent sized window, a slightly darker blue shade than the walls with swirly text reading ‘Sweet Dreams’ that shows when it’s pulled down all the way. On the opposite wall there is a large changing table with a plush mat and several draws underneath; Sebastian has already stocked it up with baby wipes, diapers, creams and other necessities. A little ways away from the changing table a dusky lilac wardrobe with matching Chester drawers stand tall. The ceiling is decorated with stars of varying shapes that the box boasts to glow as bright as the real night sky. Finally a long wooden box with a pad lock close sits under the window, it is plain and Sebastian’s not sure what to do with it yet in order to liven it up. It’s practically empty right now too because the twenty five year old isn’t even sure of what types of toys his baby likes. The thought causes a wave of sadness to wash over Seb but he ignores it, soon enough everything will be complete. He also bought a walker for his baby but that’s for another day.

When he leaves the baby’s room it’s already four pm and Seb dives straight for his insistently ringing mobile phone. He’s not sure how long it had been buzzing for but quickly presses the accept call button.

“You ready, man?”

Already grinning Sebastian replies, “You betcha, killer”

* * *

 

Sebastian lives in a small town in Canada that is rather exclusive to say the least. To live here you have to have certain interests and of course they vary, but the basic idea is everyone is into Dominance and submission. Seb moved here a couple of years ago after an investment of a lot of money and a lot of interviews, but he’s settled and gets along amazingly with most of the community. It took a while for some people to accept Seb, as the man claimed to be a daddy and yet had never had a child, but after even more money the locals accepted the young man’s predicament. Seb isn’t the only one in town who has a not very accepting partner.

Not everyone who lives here is a parent or baby; there are masters, pets, doms, slaves and even more. Not all the relationships are 24/7 either, a lot of the community mostly enjoy role-play and some are ‘retired’ from the lifestyle but still like being around it. The people who live here are friendly and understanding, or have been so far, but it’s unlikely to change once Kurt arrives.

Right now Seb is heading to the local café, it’s a cute little place owned by a dom and his long term sub, the pair aren’t very extreme by the standards of this town but they do respect those who are. Seb walks in and already a deep male voice is waving him over.

“Seb, over here!” Sebastian takes a seat opposite a handsome man with a confident smile.

“Hey, Hunter” The man, Hunter, slides across a mug of steaming coffee that Sebastian takes greedily

“What’s the matter with you? I thought you’d be a lot more excited than this?” Hunter asks incredulously, “You’ve been planning this since before I even met you!”

Sebastian met Hunter the first day he moved into the apartment complex, it’s the only one in town specifically designed for each resident to have their own entire floor. It is mostly intended for people who live alone and partake in mostly role-play. There is a waiting period for a house in the town, like everything else it’s going to take a lot more time, money and god damn interviews. Sebastian doesn’t mind though. He has more money than what is probably healthy for someone of twenty five and he’s grown to love his apartment, having put a lot of work and effort into making it perfect for Kurt and him.

Hunter lives in a house, but was visiting someone in the apartment when he ran into Sebastian shifting boxes up the stairs. Hunter was one of the few people actually born in the village, his parents had left when they retired from their Mistress/slave lifestyle but Hunter was left their house. Sebastian wasn't even sure if he had a specific kink or lifestyle in mind for himself but he didn't want to pry. The two had hit if off right away with their love of sports and food.

"I don't know, it's just like, it's finally happening and I'm scared I'm going to mess it up" The taller man answered trying not to meet the hazel green eyes of his friend.

"Sebastian, you're going to be a great dad"

The latter looked up smiling, Hunter's eyes were sincere and he was looking at Sebastian with a small smile of his own.

"Alright, that's enough of that, don't get all soppy on me, killer" Hunter chuckles looking down at his mobile at the new email.

"Hey, you started it!" Sebastian laughs lightly taking another sip of his coffee. He knew meeting with Hunter would calm him down. When he looks back at the man and he is still staring at his phone with a slight furrow in his brow, Sebastian has to ask.

"What's up?"

"It seems your boy's not doing too well in the big apple"

* * *

 

Kurt's New York City dream really isn't all he thought it would be. He's living in a tiny shoebox apartment with no heating, he works all day in a shoddy restaurant bar where his ass is constantly groped by strange men, his boyfriend, Kevin, left him last month which means he’s on his own for rent and nothing is going the way he thought it would.

He's just gone behind the bar at his work to take off his apron and grab his tips for the night, but when he goes for the little jar its empty.

"Steve! Where are my tips? This was full when I started!"

Steve, the fifty year old boss with a large beer belly, and crumb infested beard merely grunted from his desk reading a newspaper.

"You don't got any" The cigarette in his mouth wiggled around with his speech and spittle flew out onto the desk. Kurt barely restrained a cringe.

"Why?" Kurt would usually be a lot more falsely polite with his boss but it's six and he should have finished an hour ago.

"Because, kid, you've been slacking. Now get out of here before I fire you" Kurt mouth literally drops.

"Slacking?! I work my fingers to the bone in here!"

"Look, I only kept you round so long cos you're a pretty face and my customers like that but you're nothing more" Steve has already turned back down to his newspaper, clearly disinterested, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if his boss didn't even know his name.

 

"If you don't like it, you know where the door is" Steve sighs one last time, ready for the conversation to be over.

"Fine" Kurt twirls on his foot and slams the door behind him; he hurries past the patrons and out into the cold street. Tears are streaking down his face as he pushes and shoves through the busy New York crowd. As if it couldn't get any worse, it begins to rain, and heavily. He's soaked within minutes trying desperately to hold his thin coat over his shoulders and head whilst running the last few blocks home.

When he gets to his apartment he has to race past his sleazy land lord, "Where's my rent?!"

The only response is Kurt slamming his apartment door closed. In his sobbing haste, he didn't take notice of the door being unlocked.

He rests against the wood, panting before quickly stripping off his coat and shirt, they're soaked through and Kurt really needs to find his fresh pyjamas and crawl under his covers. No heating really sucked. Kurt goes to flick the light switch on, but nothing happens.

He presses it up and down several times in quick succession and still nothing.

“Shit” He groans heavily, dropping his forehead back against the door and kicking it with hardly any effort. Great! No heat and no electricity. Sliding the deadbolt to lock the door Kurt just dives for his tiny box bed room to put on his cosiest sweat pants and sink into his mattress. Once he has his heavy breathing under control, a strange feeling seeps into his body.

He hasn’t experienced anything like this since his days as a freshman at Dalton, the sensation of being watched. Studied.

It’s unsettling and frankly quite scary when Kurt is laid alone with no lights at all! But he tries to push it out of his mind; he can’t think about those school days it’s been six years for god’s sake. He pulls his ratty duvet as high up as possible and turns on his side with eyes squeezed shut tight. He just needs to sleep.

* * *

 

Its five hours later when Sebastian slowly steps out from the ridiculously small closet in Kurt’s room. He still can’t get over the dank living space that Kurt calls an apartment; in Sebastian’s mind it doesn’t even meet the standards for a hostel. He nearly screamed at the sight of it, this is where his poor baby had been living? How did he not know things where this bad? He could have come for Kurt sooner, granted it would have been a lot messier but he’d rather Kurt safe with him than this.

He unlocks his phone to re-read the last text he got from Hunter:

_Kay, you should have enough drugs to knock an army out so it’ll keep him pliant till you get back. Good Luck._

Of course, Sebastian didn’t like the thought of drugging his baby so heavily for the long ass car drive home but it is necessary in order to keep him safe. He had flown here as it was much quicker but he’d arranged a car for them to drive back in, airports were just too nosey. Plus he supposes it’s a good thing that Kurt will be sleeping all the way home so that he doesn’t over react or worry himself into a tantrum.

Kurt shifts in the bed but Sebastian isn’t worried, he knows he’s deep in sleep. Watching the boy come home to this dump crying broke the man’s heart and he had to fight so hard not to just scoop him up into his arms to cuddle and shield from the world. But he needed the element of surprise in his favour.

Stepping closer he takes the moment to fully appreciate Kurt in person, he hasn’t seen him in so long. His face which was previously round and chubby is now thin with high cheek bones on a gorgeous alabaster canvas. Long, thick eyelashes fan out on his cheeks and Sebastian has to fight the urge to lean down and kiss the still eye lids. His hair is swept every which way with sleep and it looks so soft and lush whilst Kurt’s rosy pink lips are pouted in his sleep and they’re just so full and kissable. Sebastian really needs to stop himself right there, this isn’t the time or place. He’ll have lots of time to coo and cuddle his baby when they’re home and settled.

He gently sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to jar Kurt’s sleeping form but it’s a moot point when he lifts Kurt’s left arm up from beneath the duvet. The boy’s skin is cold to the touch and Sebastian tuts, really Kurt needs someone to take care of him. When he has the arm positioned as he needs it to be, Sebastian carefully takes out a small rolled up piece of black leather, unrolling it reveals a pristine syringe and three vials. He fills the needle with the contents of the first vial. It has a blue cap just as Hunter instructed.

Sebastian stares at the syringe then back at Kurt, it’s now or never. He grabs Kurt’s elbow and squeezes snugly, next he carefully pushes the needle against the perfect skin until it slowly starts to seep into the flesh. He knows he has it right, he’s been studying the diagram Hunter faxed him for a week straight.

Kurt lets out a whine then, its adorable if you ask Sebastian but he can’t take the time to marvel at the beauty below him. Kurt is already snuffling and struggling; his head is turning towards the disturbance and is eyes are blearily blinking open. Sebastian knows he should continue and fast before Kurt has a chance to scream in his half sleeping state, his baby probably won’t recognise him when he’s so tired. But he just wants to see those eyes look at him, it’s been so long.

Kurt’s amazing, cerulean orbs finally land on the older man, he gasps under the force of them as they widen in fright. Sebastian hates having Kurt look at him like that, but he supposes he can’t blame him.

“Wha-a-” Sebastian is already laying one of his large hands over Kurt’s delicate mouth while he finishes squeezing the last of the solution, a friend from town had hooked him up with, into Kurt’s arm..

“Ssshhh, kitten, sleep” Kurt is still staring at him dazedly, as if he can’t believe that Sebastian is really there. He loves to be able to surprise his baby like this. His eyes slowly blink shut again and he is out like a light. Kurt really does look beautiful in sleep but Sebastian can’t wait to get him home so that he can properly look after him.

Stroking Kurt’s hair off of his forehead Sebastian rests his hand against the soft cheek, he is so lucky.

He picks the slumbering boy up and while Sebastian is strong it is worrying how light Kurt is. His baby tucks his face against Sebastian’s broad chest and sighs dreamily, the grin stretching across Seb’s face nearly causes his cheeks to ache, but he’s too happy to care. Leaning down slightly he pecks the gorgeous boy’s temple with a chaste kiss.

He needs to hurry through this next part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained the community clearly but I will definitely be explaining it more in detail and gradually over the story, we'll meet some more civilians as it progresses, but how do you feel about the involvement of Hunter?  
> What do you think about the community so far?  
> Please leave any comments you'd like, tell me what I can improve, anything you'd like to see, any extra needed detail?  
> How is Seb's point of view working for you? Would you prefer more Kurt?  
> I crave feedback! But anyway thank you for reading, I am hoping to write another chunk of this story tomorrow to post :)


	4. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than expected and also just a short insight into Sebastian's head! Completely his POV but don't worry the next chapter we'll see Kurt's. This isn't how I wanted to do this but I don't like using too many time jumps and I feel all the small details are relevant, especially in the beginning! I think the next chapter will see a lot more of the 'fun stuff' coming into play!

Carrying his baby down the apartment stairs should have been easy. Really it’s such an innocent act but Sebastian had to be sensible about this, he couldn’t have his baby ripped away from him when finally after so many years everything was finally beginning to fall into place. Balancing Kurt to lean mostly on his chest, Sebastian reaches a steady hand to carefully twist the handle. It opens easily, pulling it slowly towards himself and sliding through the gap Sebastian pauses methodically checking that Kurt is held securely. He knows the boy won’t wake up for a while, at least he hopes so. If not he’s going to be having words with Hunter. Its heart racing trying to pull the door closed and be anticipating the click of the lock when you’re hoping not to hear it at all. Sure enough, the soft snap of the lock falling into place is muted but in the silence of the hallway it still startles Sebastian. The man turns for the staircase next and was prepared to tackle the creaky steps as slowly he had the door, but faint footsteps could be heard from Kurt’s landlord’s room across the hall. The money greedy man was probably coming to demand whatever pennies Kurt had, the thought made Sebastian sick. He wish he could just give the greasy landlord whatever rent his baby owed him, it was his fault after all that Kurt had had to live so long off of his own back. But the act would cost him everything. He couldn’t let anyone see him and Kurt like this; they’d get the entirely wrong idea.

With the approaching footsteps getting louder Sebastian lets his instincts decide for him. Racing down the steps he knows the flimsy pieces of wood are groaning beneath his sneaker clad feet but he supposes as long as he’s out of the building no one could possibly suspect him of anything.

The front door to the building is slamming closed behind him and Sebastian does not waste time in pacing down the back alley. It’s pitch black the farther down they go, the street lamps dim glow not managing to reach Sebastian’s black Audi. Manoeuvring Kurt slightly so that he can reach into his back pocket for the car keys, he presses the lock button once. Instantly, the headlights shine into his face and the soft hum of the car waking itself up fills the empty air. It is definitely not his fanciest car, far from it but it was the most inconspicuously practical and only one of two that he took with him to Canada. The rest are all sitting pretty at his parent’s estate. He heads for the back right door and opens it easily. Inside is a large navy and blue car seat, large enough for Kurt to look small sat inside but compact so as to not look ridiculous and hulking. Sebastian carefully lifts his little boy’s tiny body into the soft cushioning and gets to work on the baby proof straps. Kurt’s arms are pliant and easy to move, his sleep relaxed face falls against the head bumper on either side of his head and once again he snuffles adorably.

Checking over all the buckles and straps one last time to ensure the seat is secure, Sebastian reaches behind the seats for the luxuriously soft pastel baby blanket. He draped the cosy fleece over the deeply slumbering boy and watched in wonder as it was immediately snuggled into. Sebastian’s hands are still resting on the sides of the seat and with a tentative hand he takes a small edge of the fluff between his thumb and forefinger to gently rub against Kurt’s cheek. Sebastian finds that his baby’s skin is much softer. He’s still stroking when he snaps himself out of his dreamy daze. He really wishes that he could stare at the marvel in front of him for longer but he should be out of the neighbourhood by now!

Already he was behind schedule, fantastic.

He closed the door and walked around to the other side to slide into the driver’s seat. First he flicked the child safety locks on then snapping on his seat belt and adjusting his mirror so he could keep an eye on the baby, he checked his wrist watch. The expensive Armani glistens up at him in the limited light and he can see it’s a little after two thirty am.

One last look to his angel in the back seat and he starts the car, peeling off out of the alley and down the street.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian has been driving for three hours straight when he decides that he needs a quick pit stop and to freshen up the baby. The sun has risen slightly and the desolate highway is bathed in a warm glow. Right now he is finally starting to feel free, his shoulders are slowly relaxing further with every mile they drive. Kurt hasn’t made a peep, still deeply under and Sebastian makes a mental note to make a deal with who-ever Hunter’s supplier is. Kurt may be his good boy but this slight lifestyle adjustment is going to take some getting used too.

After another ten minutes he sees a sign for a gas station and slows when he approaches it just two miles later. It’s small and worn, probably has been here for years being handed down through generations. He pulls up to the first gas pump that doesn’t look like it’s falling to pieces. Kurt’s still safe in the back seat, unable to be spotted through the black tinted windows, an investment just for moments like these. Of course back home they wouldn’t be needed. He steps out of the car and locks it behind him, not wanting to leave Kurt any longer than necessary he made quick work of filling up the car. He waited till the tank was to full capacity again; he didn’t want to waste more time on more stops. Sebastian heads into the dank shop next, a cheap bell rattles as the door opens and an older man in a cap nods his way without taking his eyes off of the black and white television screen displaying some football game. He quickly heads over to the fridge and cringes at the rusty sight it makes but at least the water bottles look clean and he grabs a few to take out with him. When he pays the owner who has torn his eyes away from the TV now playing the news, he kind of expects there to be a breaking news broadcast of missing person Kurt. But it’s so cliché and straight from any thriller show Seb has watched with Hunter. In reality no one will notice Kurt missing until tomorrow at least. It’s quite sad really, which is why Seb is so confident that Kurt doesn’t need anyone else but his daddy.

Once back at the car, Sebastian heads straight for Kurt. His baby needs to be changed out of his big boy clothes before he wakes up, but really Sebastian thinks, he’s just too excited to wait any longer. The left seat next to Kurt is folded down to make a makeshift bed and Sebastian reaches for the simple powder blue changing bag. It had Kurt’s name embroidered in a sparkly silver cursive that Seb just knew his baby would love. A thin changing mat was spread over the seat and Sebastian gently laid Kurt across it, taking care to remove the big boy sweat pants and boxer shorts clearly way too old and inappropriate for the baby. He doesn’t have time to marvel over the fully naked body below him, just begging to be touched and stroked, any longer out in the open and the vulnerable tot could freeze to death.

He fishes out the needed supplies from the changing bag; a thick, padded diaper, baby wipes and a barrier cream that a mommy in town, Quinn, had helped him find. Sebastian just grins at the small pile; he really can’t believe this is actually happening. He picks up thin ankles in one hand and lifts Kurt’s legs and butt to slide the diaper underneath his hips. Sebastian has been reading about this in all of his baby books but actually doing it in person is frightening. What if he does it wrong? Or he doesn’t put enough cream on and his baby gets a rash?

He supposes the best way to go is through. Taking a wet wipe from the full packet he covers his palm and proceeds to smooth it between Kurt’s supple cheeks and over his hole, of course the baby hasn’t messed yet but Sebastian wants him to be nice and clean for his new beginning. A new wipe is used over Kurt’s cock and balls. Wait, he can’t refer to Kurt’s genitals as a cock. If the boy isn’t grown up enough to wear boxers he certainly isn’t ready for this.  He’ll have to think of something more suitable.

The barrier cream comes next. Quinn had told him it helps prevent diaper rash and keeps baby’s bottoms feeling soft. Squeezing a generous dollop onto his index finger, he uses the other hand to spread Kurt’s cheeks once more and rub the cold mousse into Kurt’s skin. He’s happy with his work when he eases Kurt’s puppy –that’s it, puppy!- into a more comfortable position and folds the diaper up to meet the sticky tabs. It’s in place and secure quick enough that Sebastian can’t help but admire how easy that was, though it may be different once Kurt has actually used one. He’ll find out soon enough.

Stroking his fingertips down Kurt’s milky thighs, the baby still hasn’t made so much as a peep, though he is starting to get cold if the occasional tremble is anything to go by. Seb had planned for this, always ahead of the game and pulls out a fleecy onesie complete with feet. It’s a soft lilac with tiny tiaras in different gold and silver colours dotted randomly.  He slips Kurt’s nearly icy feet into it first and rubs them in an effort to warm them up before pulling the rest of the romper up Kurt’s body. His arms slide in gracefully and the baby’s small hands instinctively squeeze the hems into his palms. Sebastian smiles, he knew his baby would appreciate the ultra-soft pjs.

This particular romper buttons up the front, but with thankfully very fiddly buttons that take Sebastian himself a couple of attempts to get the hang of. His baby wouldn’t be able to fumble himself out of the cute outfit in any hurry. The diaper bag is packed away and placed back on the car floor behind the driver’s seat.

He picks Kurt up and cuddles him in his lap, before settling the baby back into his car seat and shutting the door. He startles slightly when he remembers exactly where they are but a quick glance to the gas shop proves they are still blissfully in their own little bubble. With no one around for miles Sebastian swaggers back to the driving seat and relaxes into it. His cell phone signifies a missed call from his boss and he resolves to call them back now rather than later.

“Hey, Cathy, Sebastian here” She answered on the third ring, as always. Sebastian was sure she had some form of OCD when it came to office equipment.

“Hello, Sebastian, I was just calling to congratulate you on your latest piece. It went to print yesterday and we have had rave reviews” Her voice sounds bored but Seb knows she’s being sincere and it’s probably the most enthusiastic that she is capable of being.

“That’s fantastic! Thank you” He smiles despite himself. He knows he’s good at what he does but a little recognition is always nice.

“So, anyway, I also need to confirm your time off”

“Yeah, I just need a few days to myself, and then I’ll be back to work”

“Perfect, I’ve emailed you a form you’ll need to fill in and email back to me within twenty four hours, that’s all, Smythe, thank you” The line immediately cuts off before Sebastian can say anything more. He supposes he really should be used to his boss’ immaculate behaviour in all aspects of life. He loves his job but the time off is going to be great for him and Kurt, plus supply a lot of inspiration.

He looks back at the baby, snuggled into his blanket once again and smiles at the sight.

“It’s all going to be perfect, Kitten” He pulls away from the gas station and onward on the last leg of the journey. Hopefully, Kurt will stay asleep until they’re back in the apartment. He really doesn’t want to cause a scene before he can show off his baby properly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts on this story so far! What you like and what you don't like! Also what would you like to see in the next installment, which will hopefully/probably be up at the weekend! With Christmas break I should be finding a lot more time to write!  
> Also a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and especially if you've took the time to comment and leave kudos! Thank you :)


	5. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went from wanting to post two updates before Christmas to nothing. I am so sorry! Besides the holidays I think what really through me off writing was the actual writing itself! I have been dreading writing this initial first waking up because frankly I really wanted to make it realistic when nothing about this story is realistic!. Anyway, I just went through it. I hadn't even planned to write tonight but I just started and now here is a new and again short chapter which I have posted for all of you lovely people. I hope you enjoy! More notes at the end :)

Kurt’s head was filled with an incessant ringing, so shrill he clenched his eyes tight in an effort to lessen the noise. He burrowed down further into his lush pillow and nearly sighed with how comfortable it was. The thick, heavy comforter was pulled high over his shoulders and he couldn’t help but lose himself in the sensations as his throbbing head slowly subsided.  He really hasn’t been this cosy and warm before in the apartment, whatever he drank last night really-. Wait. He didn’t drink last night, did he? Oh god, he can’t remember. This can’t be his shitty apartment, which means he must have gone home with someone.

 He doesn’t dare open his eyes. But with an experimental shift he can deduce he isn’t naked and there isn’t a sweaty body trying to spoon him. Besides the duvet, his body is encased in a soft fleece that goes down over his toes. This can’t be right. His butt is uncomfortably warm and damp? Something crinkles with every movement and the sound seems deafening in the silence of the unknown room.

Blearily blinking his eyes open, it takes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. The first thing he notices are the white solid planks of wood lining the bed. He turns on his back and stares up in amazement. The bars seem to travel up impossibly high for his low angle and cage him in from every side. Quickly, panic sinks in.

Kurt scrambles to sit up but whatever made his head buzz is leaving his body sluggish and weak. His arms try to break free from the blankets and when that fails he has to concentrate on even feeling his fingertips against the soft fleece. A broken whimper pierces the silence and it takes a moment for Kurt to register that he made the noise. It seems he isn’t alone after all when the sounds of shuffling come from somewhere outside the room. He wishes he could sit up, survey his surroundings but more struggling only proves his previous dread. He can’t move. Utterly defenceless another string of whimpers escape the unwilling man’s throat, the noises are closer now and Kurt hopes there is at least a door blocking him from whoever is out there. Wiggling in earnest now, he bites his lip too hard and the metal tang of blood hits his tongue before he can register the pain.

Sure enough, the click of a door handle sounds from the opposite side of the room and Kurt has tears streaming down his face, some salty drops mixing with the copper taste of blood. He’s managed to wiggle the duvet down past his chest and with a final push of strength he lifts his right arm just barely. When a large, cool hand clasps his own in a gentle hold, he screams.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian was trying hard to distract himself with the baby book he’d picked up at the library but it was so hard to just sit there in the silence of the apartment. He’d been to sleep himself on the rocking chair in the nursery so as to keep an eye on his baby, and then he’d showered, cleaned the apartment again and made himself some food. He was worried that Kurt may be hungry but Hunter had assured him he would wake up if that was the case. Speaking of his best friend, he had practically had to threaten his friend to stop him from coming over to meet Kurt. It’d be much too soon and overwhelming for the boy to take all at once.

His eyes focus again on the black text on the page, he hasn’t taken in any of the last paragraph.

_Babies need to be nourished and their creativity should be encouraged from a young age. However, it is vital that while you are a loving parent, your child is still treat with guiding dominance. Allowing your child too much leeway whether it be refusing food or directly disobeying rules can lead to disobedient and defiant toddlers in later years. It is crucial to prevent all bad behaviour right from the start otherwise your child will be confused and upset when their behaviour is suddenly unacceptable._

Sebastian takes in the words and mulls them over in his head. He knows he’ll have to be strict with Kurt, especially in the beginning but there’s something about those big innocent eyes that just beg to be cuddled. He continues reading but is stopped minutes later by the sound of a soft whimper from the nursery. Seb’s heart stops and he sits quietly for a moment. He carefully puts his book back down onto the coffee table and tries to listen closely, there isn’t another whimper until some restless shuffling invades the apartment. Sebastian gets up and has to remind himself to breath, the small cries have started back up and the man knows it’d do no good if he walks in there already overwhelmed.

Standing just outside the door, he breathed in deeply and turned the handle. Kurt was working himself into hysterics in the crib, his small body was twisting this way and that. As soon as Sebastian reached the babies side a pale hand was reaching up for him, begging to be held. The skin is soft and warm when Seb cradles it gently in his larger palm.

“Sssh, Kurtie, you’re okay” Sebastian watches as his baby’s eyes grow impossibly wide, they’re pooling at the corners as more tear tracks slide down his temples. Each new stream agonizes him. He reaches his other hand to Kurt’s face and holds the side of his head whilst resting a thumb on his cheek.

The timid voice startles Sebastian at first, “Wh-wha-?” Kurt cuts his own stutters off in a chocked off sob.

“Oh poor, baby” Sebastian really does think he is going to melt at the sight his little boy makes, “Come on, sweetie”

Lifting the shaking body from the crib, he isn’t prepared for the onslaught of lazy kicking and hitting. Pushing the boy down onto the changing table, Sebastian gently holds his hand on the heaving chest. Wailing screams fill the nursery and Sebastian’s getting more stressed with his inability to calm the baby.

“Come on, Kurtie, are you wiped out? You’re just too tired aren’t you? Daddy’s gonna make everything all better” The baby is still trying to fight whatever remains of the drugs in his system, flailing his limbs weakly. Still holding Kurt slightly, Seb reaches for the thin safety straps on either side of the changing table. It buckles securely across Kurt’s stomach, keeping him strapped to the table but not being restrictive so that he can’t breathe.

The screaming softens slightly and Seb nearly lets out a sigh of relief, until raspy words escape the battered throat again. “Pl-please, le-let me g-go”

“Don’t be silly, baby, you’re safe now” Sebastian ploughs through with unbuttoning the tiny buttons, it’s a struggle with how much the boy is fighting and takes a couple of attempts to succeed.

“Do-don’t-t hur-urt me” His baby’s eyes are screwed up tight and Sebastian can’t even bring himself to reply. How is a father supposed to reply to that? The pyjamas come off and Kurt is still shaking and crying, Sebastian feels a sting in his own eyes but supresses the sensation. He really didn’t think it would be like this, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t his baby screaming in fear.

When he begins to pull off the used diaper Sebastian is relieved to find it is only wet, he wasn’t sure how he’d cope with Kurt screaming through his first messy diaper change.

“Oh, God, wh-what’re you doing?! NO!” Kurt’s voice pierces the air and Seb’s eyes snap back up to his face. “Tha-that’s fuck-ing sick!”

Something inside Sebastian snaps at that moment.

He lunges forward, gripping the wobbling chin in his left hand. The screams stop, a miserable whimper left in its place. Wide blue eyes stare in a terrified stupor into blazing, green orbs.

“Little boys do not swear” Sebastian knows he needs to calm himself down but it’s been such a long day and what his baby screeched hit a little too close to home. He keeps his grip, making sure he has eye contact when he continues, “I know you’re tired, baby, but you have to stop. Daddy isn’t going to tolerate it, do you hear me?”

Normally, Seb knows he should wait for a verbal confirmation that his warning has sunk in but he really needs to get Kurt settled back down, the little boy is obviously cranky.

Used diaper in the trash, Sebastian takes the baby wipes to start cleaning Kurt’s butt and puppy. Now though it’s Kurt’s turn to snap, a shout stronger than any before breaks Kurt from his own frightened trance, “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME”.

Later that night when Sebastian turns over the evening over and over in his head he’ll consider what happened next. Maybe he spanked Kurt’s ass cheek a little too hard. The immediate red hue may have called for at least a little cream or ice. But in the blind fury of his baby cussing again even after he was told and the fact Sebastian was having trouble holding back his own tears of stress was not helping. No one told him it was going to be this hard at first.

Kurt chocked off his cries with a broken gasp. He didn’t make another sound apart from his panting breaths. He threw his head to the side and Sebastian could see the strain visibly in his pale, thin neck. It looked painful, but Kurt’s open eyes were unseeing. Staring off into space with no emotion, Sebastian wish he knew what he was thinking in that moment. He wished he could just bundle the boy up and cuddle all the stress and problems away.

For now he carries on silently, battling internally between wanting to talk to his baby and letting him calm himself down.

A fresh diaper is on and Sebastian reaches for a cotton sleeper, this time it’s footless. Kurt still hasn’t moved so much as an inch, so Sebastian continues, opening his mouth just once slightly before closing it softly. Sebastian checks over his baby again before going to the kitchen to make up a fresh bottle of milk.

The baby has barely moved an inch when he gets back, thankfully his neck has stopped straining and his eyes have a little more focus. When the eyes fall on Sebastian with the bottle in hand they start leaking once more.  Kurt’s behaviour is beginning to become unnerving, sighing quietly Sebastian unbuckles the changing table strap and scoops his baby up. Kurt’s body freezes in his arms, and his lids are screwed up tight.

He settles them both down in the dusky pink rocking chair by the window. His baby is curled up tightly in his arms and Sebastian feels himself relax.

“Kurtie, its okay, Daddy’s not mad at you” He coos at the boy whose eyes are fluttering open. Their gazes lock, Kurt’s steely, hate filled eyes startle the older man and Sebastian is again stumped, he wants to admonish the baby but he’s not sure how. The look tears at his heart.

“Open up, baby” His tone is gentle as he holds the nipple of the baby bottle to his mouth. Sebastian notices how raw the bottom lip appears and files it away that he needs to fix that in the morning.

“Come on, it’s a special bottle, that’ll help you sleep so you can stop being a cranky little boy “ Sebastian teases the boy whose eyes only look more determined with every word.

Until suddenly, they don’t. Something’s changed and Sebastian isn’t sure whether it’s good or bad. The hard edge is still in them as the plush lips part slightly and he rolls his orbs away from Sebastian’s concerned face. He slips the nipple in and after yet more prompting a few tentative sucks are taken from the bottle. He curses himself for the way his greedy eyes drink in the sight, and even more when Kurt notices the stare. The bottle is promptly spat away from Kurt’s mouth but at least a third of the laced milk is gone.

Kurt can’t have clicked on to what ‘special bottle’ meant as he feels his tense body loosen, his eyes fill for what must be the millionth time that evening. When Sebastian tucks his baby back into the crib it’s only a little over half past five, Kurt should sleep in right through morning at which point Sebastian hopes they’re both in better moods.

Before he leaves the nursery, Sebastian takes a plush reindeer from a shelf and settles it under Kurt’s arm. His baby must be under now because the little boy instinctively snuggles into the Disney toy. Sebastian wasn’t sure what the doll was from yet, but the lady in the Disney store was raving about it, he wanted him and his baby to watch it together.

He left the nursery with more swirling emotions than he knew what to do with. He needed to call Hunter and he needed a drink, like really fucking bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> It was actually quite enjoyable writing this initial waking up from Sebastian's point of view, his mind is a very strange place. Would you prefer I go straight on to the next morning or would you like to see Kurt's point of view for all of this? I'm thinking of making a little side project for this fic which ties in with Sebastian's job but I'm going to ask for opinions again later in the story. Kurt's reindeer is the one and only Sven from the amazing Disney film Frozen! Here is the actual plush which if someone would like to buy me I'd be fine with ;) http://www.disneystore.co.uk/sven-medium-soft-toy/mp/62411/1000260/
> 
> Thank you, so much for reading and please leave a review with anything you liked or didn't! I'm constantly looking for ways to improve my writing it seems to have gotten very sloppy :(


	6. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I really wasn't sure how I was going to tackle this chapter, I finally just decided that the best way to go was through, so sorry if it sucks! Please read my notes at the bottom, thank you :)

When Kurt awoke the second time he wasn't confused. He wasn't screwing his eyes tight and hoping he hadn't gone home with a random looking for a second round. If only that was the extent of his problem.

The sun is fighting the blue blinds on the window, desperate to crawl in and caress the room with its warm rays. If Kurt had to guess he'd say it was around late morning and his stomach is already beginning to tighten with the need for food or more likely the need to throw up. He's not sure what he needs to do, what the situation calls for. Maybe he should have leapt up and ran for the window as soon as he'd realised he was alone in the creepy room. But lying in his cage, he once again cannot command his weak limbs to move. The bars enclosing his body seem to reach up further the longer he stares at them, mocking him and begging him to try and keep up. But Kurt's mind is simultaneously racing a thousand miles per hour and blank. Racing because his family will be worried, his life is in danger and some psychotic pervert is probably stood just outside waiting for his forced breath to slip. Blank because his body won't move more than an inch, he feels his eyes want to slip closed despite being wide awake and what could he possibly say to save his own life from the man calling himself daddy.

The name causes an unpleasant chill to wrack his body. What was the green eyed man thinking? He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere, like a long distant memory his body had subconsciously decided to suppress.

He didn't understand what his captor wanted from him. Apart from the glaringly obvious infantile status he found his weak body caught in. The nursery looked like something out of a catalogue or magazine, it was thought out and had it of been for a real baby, in another life, Kurt can grudgingly admit he might of even called it cute. But it wasn't cute. It was torture that had been designed to strip him of his independence and livelihood. He could feel his mind numbing further with every new detail his eyes swept over.

Last night...last night Kurt had been terrified. The green eyes had appeared over him as if from thin air, and large dominating hands had moved his pliant body as though he was a doll. Much like now, his arms and legs had been weak; battling against the strong body had been fruitless. It had been an effort to even keep his head straight and eyes focused. He remembered with sickening detail how the man had placed him gently on a fucking changing mat as if he'd break, being strapped in only to be stripped of the god awful onesie. Kurt had tried to fight what was happening, when the shock had slipped away to be replaced with burning anger and he'd cussed at the man. That was when things changed.

The soft but strong hands had whipped up faster than he thought possible to grip his chin like a vice. Forcing Kurt no other option but to look into the livid almost luminous eyes, the anger swirling in them had made his heart stop. He tried to sink into the changing mat but then came the hit.

His ass felt like it was on fire and Kurt wanted to yell and scream. Thinking back on it, he isn't sure whether the slap had been truly painful or if the shock had just rocked him into pained silence.

His captor didn't speak after that. Kurt refused to look at him, remembers the way his neck had throbbed against the strain. Desperately had he held back the tears threatening to spring from his eyes, the burn in his sockets was a distraction from the incessant churning rising up his chest. He wanted to throw up but the man was leaving and Kurt's chin let slip a traitorous wobble, what was he going to do?

When Kurt felt his body being manoeuvred once again it was to the soft cradle of his abductor’s arms. As if things couldn't have got any more humiliating the nipple of a baby bottle was pushed against his lips. The decision to allow this man to feed him too heavy but warm milk from a bottle was purely tactical. If fighting and cussing wasn't going to get him freed, then maybe playing into the sick fuck's games would.

Kurt repeated that thought process in his head, and did it again and again every time he felt his chest heave with the threat of a breakdown.  If he was going to even hope of being saved, he needed to bide his time. And Kurt is smart enough to accept it'll be much easier if he can keep himself in one piece, even if he is crumbing on the inside.  He's not sure how long he's been here, and isn't even sure of where 'here' is.

Shifting his head against the plush pillows under his head, his temple is brushed by an unexpected...antler? He looks up and into the large eyes of a plush reindeer, toppled over on its side and smiling at Kurt as if he had been waiting for the man to wake up. The whole thing creeps him out and with a huff Kurt reaches a still unsteady hand to grasp it's ear, with the little strength he could muster the plush deer is thrown meekly over the crib railings and presumably landing in a heap. Good, Kurt thinks with another humph.

Steps outside of the nursery startled Kurt and he schooled his expression back into one of calm sleep.

Sebastian slipped into the nursery careful not to make too much noise, he could see from the door way that Kurt was pretending to sleep, his breathing was too laboured. But he decided not to call him out on it; the little boy had had a tough night. Seb had called Hunter and after the initial onslaught of renewed begging to be able to come and visit the baby, he’d recounted the events leading up to his hitting Kurt. All of it was said between shaking breaths and swigs from his beer bottle. When Hunter hadn’t replied for a long while, Sebastian had to ask, “What?”

“Exactly” The matter of fact reply snapped Sebastian out of his self-pitying tone.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You’re being stupid; of course the baby was going to fight! What did you expect? He’d ask for a fucking bed time story?!”

“Of course not! I-“

“Sebastian, look, you’re my best friend so you need me to tell you how it is. You said you hit him? Well, good, kids need discipline and Kurt isn’t use to his lifestyle yet. He’s spent too long trying to be an adult when he needs to be coddled, he isn’t going to like change, and no baby does. If you just punish him when he starts acting up again, he’ll soon be settled” The green eyed man listened intently and nodded along to what Hunter was telling him, his eyes glanced down to the baby book still on the table.

“You’re right,” he sighs, “I guess I’m just used to all the other kids in the town and how it all seems so easy for them”

“I know you don’t want to tell people, but you got to remember those kids have entered this lifestyle willingly”

“I know, I know”

“Listen, I’ll check back up with you later, killer”

Now, Sebastian headed over to the window and pulled the blinds up to let in the sunlight, “Good Morning, Kurtie” His baby pulled the comforter over his head and if Sebastian hadn’t of been staring so intently he would of missed the way the sheets twisted in balled up fists.

“I know we had a bad night, you were a bad baby and you needed to be punished” The quilts didn’t move. “But if you can be daddy’s good boy then you won’t get any more spankings”

He was stood by the crib now, gently pulling the comforter from Kurt’s grasp, “Where’s my little angel?”

Kurt’s eyes were wide and the glistening orbs shone with the memories of the previous night and how scared he’d been. Sebastian’s face was smiling warmly and Kurt almost wanted to smile back if it meant that there wouldn’t be a repeat.

“C’mon Kurtie, tell Daddy what you are”

Kurt’s eyes grow just slightly bigger but Sebastian sees, “I-I do-don’t-“ For the second time in 24 hours his chins held in place tightly, forced to stare into hardening green eyes. Sebastian’s voice is of a warning tone when he says his name once more. Finally fear overtakes the pale boy.

“I’m a good boy” He mumbles, barely audible.

“I’m sorry what was that? Where you talking to me, baby?” The warning in his voice is still there and the strong hand is lingering near Kurt’s face. He raises his voice but can’t look at Sebastian when he repeats himself, “I’m a good boy, Daddy”

The smile that lights up Daddy’s face is even brighter than the first one Kurt saw that morning and he isn’t sure why he didn’t just say it sooner.

* * *

 

Daddy had strapped Kurt back onto the changing table, determined not to have a repeat of the last diaper change. Seb picked up the stuffed reindeer from the floor and shot Kurt a disapproving look. He knew he needed to be stern with the baby but he wasn’t about to start spankings over the littlest things. With a resigned sigh he pushed the plush into unwilling arms.

When Daddy began stripping him of his sleeper, Kurt started studying the soft animal as n excuse for anywhere else to look, before he knew it he was cuddling the reindeer to his cheek and walking it across his chest as if it were looking for food. It was a good distraction and before the blue eyed boy realised what was happening, Sebastian was blowing raspberries on his pale stomach.

Giggles erupted from Kurt’s lips before he could stop them.

“So you’re a ticklish baby?” Daddy smirked amused.

Kurt shook his head sullenly and let the toy fall from the table again, Sebastian picked it back up to place on the shelf.

“We’ll get there, baby”

* * *

 

Sebastian had scooped Kurt up and carried him out into what looked like a modern living room. Everything was light and smart with a huge TV hung on the wall above a gorgeous fireplace and in between two floor to ceiling windows. The couch was long and so soft that Kurt could already picture himself snuggled up in the comforter from his crib and watching mindless TV until he fell asleep. This was bad. Kurt shook his head minutely against Daddy’s shoulder and tried to loosen his body so Sebastian didn’t realise how tense he was.

He was set down gently and it took Kurt a moment to realise that he was in the middle of an actual playpen.

It was simple, with no floor and eight wooden sides with thin bars. Twisting his head round to survey every side made Kurt’s head spin and he looked back up at Daddy with a mournful look. He hoped that Sebastian would realise how stupid this was, they both knew that Kurt could climb over the side of the play pen with minimal effort. Sticking out his lower lip slightly for extra effect, it didn’t work on Daddy.

“If you step one of those little toes out of this playpen, Kurtie, I swear you will be punished” Sebastian was walking over to a chest next to the window and brought back a selection of brightly coloured toys. He set them down by what Kurt assumed was the gate and didn’t miss Kurt’s look of disdain.

“If you’re good we can go shopping next week, you can pick out a special toy” Kurt just continued to stare at the toys already left, there was a whack-a-mole type thing, a couple of cloth princess dolls and what he hoped was legos. Not that he’d play with them.

They’d just be fun. If he were going to play that is.

Kurt barely manages to supress his sigh of relief when Daddy announces he’s going to start breakfast. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up that he might be allowed to have coffee.

He stays sat for a short while before giving up with a sigh and crawling on hands and knees towards the toys. He’d walk if he didn’t think that Daddy would accuse him of trying to get out, he’d been hit by Daddy before and didn’t want to know what a real punishment would entail.

The thought forces him to shudder and Kurt grabs the first thing he comes too, he doesn’t want to think about what Sebastian is capable of.

* * *

 

 

When Sebastian walks back through his open floor living room from the kitchen, it’s to a sight that makes a happy grin spread across his face. His baby has grabbed the hide’n’seek toy and was pressing the different buttons as fast as he could to watch the different farm animals spring up and make their respective noises. When a smiling cow with a purple flower in its teeth jumped up unexpectedly and let out a low groan of a ‘moo’, Kurt was giggling and poking at the button again to repeat the noise.

“Having fun, cutie?”

Kurt sat up as fast as he could when he heard Daddy’s smiling voice and pushed the toy away, he let out a little ‘hmph’ and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was caught playing or because he really wanted to keep going. The thought scared him.

“That’s okay, it’s breakfast time, c’mon” Daddy scooped him up into his arms again and set him down two minutes later in a high chair.  His blush was warm and spread across his face and neck as Daddy strapped him in, buckling the strap from behind to ensure he didn’t undo them himself.

Daddy sat down in front of him with a smile and picked up a bowl of what smelt like oatmeal. Sebastian scooped up a spoonful and brought it to Kurt’s lips. However, they were set tight in a straight line, the pressure causing the rosy pink to turn a creamy white.

“Kurtie, stop you’ll hurt yourself, open up” Sebastian was met with a small shake of Kurt’s head and the boy turned away.

“Now, baby” When Kurt still didn’t budge Sebastian huffed in annoyance. Kurt wanted to fight, he wanted to open his mouth and scream, swear, beg to be allowed to go home! But as soon as he did that spoon of gloopy baby food would be shoved between his lips.  Sebastian wasn’t going to win this.

Sebastian set down the bowl, still holding the little plastic blue spoon in one hand; he started poking his baby’s stomach with the other. He could see Kurt was visibly trying not to laugh at the tickling motion and the effort left the boy gasping for breath.

Daddy stole the opportunity to slide the spoon in and holding it there until Kurt had no choice but to swallow the mouthful.

“Good job, baby!” But Kurt didn’t like that. He hated his helplessness and how easy it was for Dadd-Sebastian to manipulate his body.

When the next spoonful comes again it’s a surprise and Sebastian is already dipping it back into the bowl to bring up some more.

But Kurt can’t do this. It goes against the makeshift plan he’d made earlier but when Sebastian was humiliating him like this and praising him for it he wanted to scream.

Without thinking, Kurt spits the slimey breakfast back out of his mouth and watches as it lands on his own chest and Sebastian’s arm. He wants to say something, scream to be let go or to beg for forgiveness, anything because the look on Daddy’s face makes his breath stutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave a comment, I need criticism! 
> 
> I'm eager to get the next chapter written and posted this weekend because I have a basic outline and what do you guys say, can Hunter finally meet Kurt? Of course first, Kurt is going to have to take that dreaded punishment :o
> 
> I have a very selfish and special request to make, I really would love for this fic to get a wider audience (because y'know our Kurtbastian fandom is lacking!) but I can't post links on my own tumblr! (IRL friends would go crazy if they saw this unfortunately :[ )So if anyone could be so kind enough as to spread the world a little, maybe tell a friend? I'd be really grateful! On that note, if anyone would actually be interested in knowing my tumblr I'd be happy to message you it! I'm always looking for new blogs to follow and new friends to make :) 
> 
> Again, thank you all for taking the time to read my lame ass fic and extra triple loving thanks if you leave me comments on what I can do to improve/what you want to see!


	7. Kurt's First Punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for the profusely for the lateness of this chapter! And I'd really appreciate it if you could read my end chapter notes as I have a couple of queries and concerns!  
> Thank you all for reading my terrible writing! :)

In a flash, Sebastian is pulling Kurt out of the high chair and has practically thrown him over his shoulder. Kurt’s fists are pounding against Sebastian’s back, “Lemme go!” He’s aware his voice comes out sounding whiny and petulant but he’s not sure how to react or what to do even. Sebastian has no right to treat and humiliate him this way.

A large hand squeezes Kurt’s thigh painfully as he finds himself in a bedroom he hasn’t seen before. The colours are warm and the modern theme has been carried on into this room of the apartment, but Kurt doesn’t have time to appreciate the décor before he’s flung roughly on the bed and Sebastian is twisting his arms behind his back. He cries out before trying in vain to pull himself free.

“Don’t you dare fight this, little boy” Sebastian’s voice is low and scary. Kurt might have listened if Sebastian hadn’t started ripping off the sweat pants he’d put Kurt in only an hour prior.

“No! Fucking get off of me!”

A sharp swat is brought down hard over Kurt’s diaper and the force rocks his body across the plush bed. Sebastian twists him round again with a hand threaded in his hair and pulls Kurt’s struggling body over his lap. He’s hung awkwardly, his legs still kicking behind him searching for balance, arms caught in Sebastian’s tight hold and his head shaking in silent ‘no’s’. If he falls forward he could snap his neck. If he stays put, Sebastian might lose it and snap his neck. His cries are a steady stream, until his diaper is yanked unceremoniously off of his backside. Kurt is disgusted at himself to find he misses the comforting pillow of the diaper, but he figures it was the only layer of protection hiding his vulnerable pale skin.

“Don’t you dare cuss again” A sharp, angry smack momentarily stops his pleas as the force shocks him. A large hand rubs over his bare cheeks, warming the skin even more than the warning slaps already had. The rubbing isn’t in comfort; it’s a silent reminder to Kurt that Sebastian has the power. Kurt is just a baby, and he’s in trouble with Daddy.

“You are in a world of trouble Kurt Elizabeth,” The rubbing gets firmer with Kurt’s increasing struggling, “Tell Daddy why you’re getting punished”

“M’not bad Daddy not gettin’ punish-d”

Sebastian huffs an incredulous laugh, “You’ve been very bad, Kurt, and Daddy will not put up with this. Bad things happen to bad babies, do you want to find out what that is?” Kurt’s head is shaking so fast with sobs that Sebastian has to lay his hand to steady the back of his neck. The flinch that the movement gets makes him frown. But he can’t dwell on that when his baby had actually spat at him. If he didn’t punish Kurt now he’d never behave like a good baby.  “You’re going to get spanked Kurt,” the baby’s cries renew, “then it’s time out and soap until you can learn to behave like a good little boy, do you understand?”

Kurt’s sobbing doesn’t subside; it’s not so much the threat of the spanking but realising how much power Sebastian has over him like this. Plus he isn’t sure what ‘soap’ means but with how angry Daddy sounds it can’t be good. It takes a hand twisting his hair painfully and his scalp throbbing in protest for Kurt to realise he was expected to answer, he nods his head shakily as much as he can in his position. The hand only tightens causing a whimper to escape him, “Words, little one”

“Y-yes” Sebastian makes a disapproving sound before Kurt quickly tries again, “Yes, a-daddy”

“Good. We’re getting somewhere. You’re going to count each one”

Kurt was about to answer, plead to be let go or comply he wasn’t sure but the sudden force on his ass turns whatever he was going to say into a choked off little gasp. The first swat comes out of nowhere and Kurt’s body goes still with the shock of pain, Daddy’s arm comes down twice more even harder in quick succession, “You aren’t counting, Kurt”

“Th-ree”

“No,” another heavy hit, “we’re starting over” Kurt begins to cry again as the next ten blows are delivered to his ass, he can’t see through his tears as the pain clouds his mind. But he manages to count them and then when the next round of slaps comes his voice begins to break.

“Twe-twelve”

This one comes directly to his sit spot, causing the flesh to immediately swell tenderly.

Three more are directed to his left cheek and then another three to his right, the pain is too much as his ass burns with heat. More are littered down on the aching flesh, and the pale boy can no longer register exactly where any more, but each is just as painful as the last. Kurt knows he bruises easily and probably won’t be able to sit properly for a little while, but with how Daddy had looked at him when he spat the stupid oatmeal he daren’t tell his Daddy any of this. He just wants it to be over.

Sebastian mentally counted to twenty-six in his head, Kurt had stopped counting after the first dozen but he decides to let it slide as the baby cries brokenly. When he reaches thirty, he finally relents, rubbing Kurt’s ass once more to ensure the message sinks in. The flesh is a bright, flaming red which fascinates as he calculates his next step. His baby still wails as though the spanks are still coming, the noise gets louder as Seb manoeuvres him to stand pants down between his legs.  He holds pale hands in his own larger fingers and stares helplessly at Kurt’s bright blotchy red face.

“Kurt, tell Daddy why you were punished”

Kurt hiccups between shuddering breaths as he looks anywhere but at Daddy’s disappointed stare, he shakes his head in the negative not trusting his own voice. “Do you need another spanking, baby?”

“No-o! No more span-pankings, Daddy”

“Alright, shh come on now, tell Daddy what he wants to know”

“Was bad, Daddy, didn listen”

“What else?” Daddy’s voice is still angry and stern as he holds Kurt’s trembling fingers in one hand and uses the other to steer the baby’s chin to meet his eyes. The heartbroken blues make his stomach tighten with the need to take the vulnerable boy in his arms but he knows that he has to finish the punishment before he can comfort his baby.

“What did you do, baby?”

“I spatted out the oatmeal” When it doesn’t seem like Kurt is going to go on, Sebastian tuts his tongue and Kurt hastens to continue and not make Daddy any angrier, “an-and I said a swear”

Sebastian nods and Kurt watches as the intense emerald eyes soften with his words, “Good job, baby, Daddy does a lot to take care of you and make sure you have yummy food so you have to be a good baby and be respectful” This time Kurt nods, not really sure what he’s agreeing with but just knowing he doesn’t want another punishment.

“What do you have to be?”

“Res’pectful” Kurt mumbles.

“And good little boys don’t use naughty words like you did, so we have to wash out that potty mouth, don’t we?” Sebastian tries not to notice the way that Kurt’s eyes widen frightfully as he stands up and tugs Kurt by his hand into the en suite. He guides Kurt until the small of his back rests against the sink basin and crowds in close enough to be sure that the trembling boy isn’t going to fall over.

Kurt’s legs and bum hurt so badly that he doesn’t know how he is managing to hold himself up; every slight breeze against his naked ass sends more salty tears dribbling down his cheeks. He’s swallowing back his sobs again as Daddy moves his arms around in the sink behind him and Kurt wasn’t sure what he was doing until a smooth, pearly white bar is brought to his attention. Daddy’s lips are moving as he looks into Kurt’s eyes sternly once more but the pale boy can’t focus on anything but his own pain and fright.

“Do you understand me, little one?” Kurt just nods which Sebastian takes as his cue to continue, “You’re going into time out and you’re going to keep the soap in your mouth until I say otherwise. Now open up”

Kurt drops his jaw open obediently and squeezes his eyes tight. He was never physically punished as a child probably because he could always pull out his big puppy eyes and pout his lips until he just got cuddles instead. But he doesn’t want to think about his life right now, he wants to hide and be good for Daddy so he won’t get any more spankings. When the soap touches his tongue his senses are filled with the overpowering floral scent and sharp taste attacking his mouth. He retches before he can stop himself and Daddy is quick to dig his fingers in the hollow of his cheeks, “Kurt”

With the threat of a worse punishment to follow, Kurt closes his mouth fully with two thirds of the soap sitting on his tongue. He can feel the bar hitting the back of his throat when he swallows nervously. As soon as Daddy is happy he guides Kurt with strong hands on his shoulders back into the bedroom to stand in an empty corner. His head is pushed gently to hit his forehead against the two meeting walls and Kurt tries to suck the soap back into his mouth from the small fraction that had slipped out. The motion brings a new wave of the horrific taste to his tongue and the baby can’t stop the renewed tears cascading over his face. Daddy pulls his pants and diaper completely off of his legs, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. Another sharp swat blooms the heat in his ass and he cries out desperately around the soap, “Stay completely still until I come back for you, baby boy”  

It’s quiet then except for his own quiet sobs that fill the bedroom, he guesses Daddy must be tidying up the mess of oatmeal in the kitchen and feels vaguely guilty. He didn’t mean to be naughty he just wanted to be treat like a grownup but Daddy clearly doesn’t see him as one, which is so frustrating for the pale boy to handle. It doesn’t take long for pain to flare up Kurt’s spine as his ass throbs and his legs protest. He slips forward to lean against the wall a little more but jumps when Daddy shouts at him again from somewhere further off in the apartment, “Kurt Elizabeth!” He straightens up quickly and he hates the fact that he vaguely heard a muffled chuckle come from Daddy at his response.

It seems like hours pass for the still snivelling baby when in reality it has only been a little over twenty-five minutes. Sebastian was going to leave his baby in the naughty corner for half an hour but decides to take pity on the little boy who he has to remind himself is still adjusting after a big upheaval. He sits on his bed and watches for a couple more seconds, “Baby, can you come to Daddy”

Sebastian can’t stop the surprised but pleased grin that splits his face as he’s bombarded with a lapful of crying baby. The soap is spat out on the bed but Seb doesn’t allow himself to get mad as the silence is filled with Kurt’s sobbing apologies. “Please, Daddy, no more spankings, sorry Daddy I’m sorry was bad! Don’ need no more soap or nasty corners!”

All Sebastian can do in turn is coo and pet the slightly sweaty locks on his baby’s head, “It’s okay, Kurtie, you’re a good baby for Daddy. But you needed to be punished, sweetie, so that you’ll learn and then if you keep being a good baby you won’t get any more spankings, deal?”

Kurt is already nodding his head so fast Daddy has to lay a hand on the back of his head to hold it sill, “Deal, Daddy”

“That’s a good boy” Kurt revels in the happy tone of Daddy’s voice and snuggles closer. He pushes away the angry voice in his head telling him to fight and not be so pathetic because that voice gives him a headache and makes his heart hurt. So he locks it up, at least for now, as Sebastian picks him up in careful arms and walks back into the bathroom. Kurt jumps at first, hands coming up to his own mouth in fright for the soap to make a reappearance but Daddy just shakes his head minutely.

“Don’t be scared, little one, we’re just going to give you a nice warm bath before early bed time, it’s been a long day for my little trooper”

When Daddy gently sits the baby in the tub, the hot water stings his sore ass and Kurt can’t control his limbs as he starts trying to climb back out, “Out please, Daddy”

“Sshh, no baby, we need to get you clean. It’ll stop hurting soon”

 It takes a few minutes for Kurt’s crying to completely diminish but even then his face is still blotchy red and his nose is still running. Daddy lays a cool hand on his too warm forehead whilst bringing a bunched up ball of toilet roll to wipe his nose clean. The baby only gets his hand swatted away once when he tries to hold the tissue for himself.  But then he sits through the rest of his bath quietly while Sebastian washes him tenderly and it actually feels pretty good to let someone else take care of him like this, even if Daddy insists on using baby shampoo. But Kurt doesn’t let himself get too worked up over this, he needs to pick his battles and right now he just really wants to sleep. Whatever he can do to escape his reality right now would be a blessing.   

While Daddy lets the baby conditioner sit in his hair, he digs in the cupboard under the sink until he turns back, dumping the contents of his arms into the tub with a splash. Kurt can only blink his wide eyes at the children’s bath toys that are now floating around his pale legs.  He doesn’t want to touch the offending toys but Daddy scoops up a small red boat and guides it around Kurt’s body. He quickly develops a story similar to that of the titanic with Kurt being the ice berg and the only saviour is the classic yellow rubber duck floating abandoned at the other end of the bath. Kurt can’t just let the boat people drown so he sheepishly plays with Daddy and let’s himself get swept away in the childishness. Bath time goes by a lot faster after that and before Kurt realises what’s happening he’s freshly diapered and being carried to the crib where his nightmares all began.

“Goodnight, angel, tomorrow we’ll start fresh” Daddy promises placing a gentle kiss on Kurt’s forehead and it actually sounds pretty good. The pale man just flutters his eyes closed eager to sleep and hope to wake up back in his own bed. But there’s no mistaking the emotion in Sebastian’s voice as he flicks off the light in the nursery, “Daddy loves you my good baby”

The door closes with a soft click and Kurt is asleep in mere minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is proving very hard for me to be able to capture the characters in this stuation realisticly and I understand if my style has annoyed anyone! Please let me know your thoughts so that can improve for the future of this story! I wanted Kurt to still be resisting Sebastian but in this story the infantilism is something that Kurt subconsciously needs so it's hard to keep a balance of the two!   
> Anyway, again I hope you liked this (late) update and I'd lovelovelove feedback! Thank you millions to all the sweet hearts who shared this story on their tumblrs! Your support means so much to me :D
> 
> On another note, if you read my other story Claimed, you can also look forward to another deliciously dark update soon!


	8. Boredom, Diapers and a Pacifier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile and I'm very sorry about that so hopefully this slightly longer than usual chapter can make up for that!
> 
> Please read my end chapter notes if you have the time and thank you for reading!

A couple of days after Kurt’s punishment found the little boy back in his playpen, the pair had barely discussed the spanking again and this Sebastian took to mean that the little boy had learned his lesson. Kurt had been as well behaved as he could expect; eating all the food Sebastian made him, taking baths without fuss and going straight to sleep when put into his crib. But even Sebastian knew he wasn't behaving as a normal baby should, he seemed constantly tense and never met Sebastian’s eye or uttered two words if he could help it. Even then Sebastian had had to threaten punishment for a little bit of communication.

The way Kurt had collapsed into his arms after his spanking had been marvelous, the little boy was seeking comfort from his Daddy and Seb was more than happy to supply it in abundance. He had been shocked by the quick regression of Kurt’s speech, something that he had planned on taking months to curb the way he wanted it to but by the display Kurt had shown it was clear in that moment more than ever that Kurt needed this. He was supposed to take care of the baby and be his Daddy. Though, since then the little boy’s cheeks heated a bright cherry red as soon as Sebastian asked a question or initiated any type of baby talk. He was dying to hear Kurt lisp and pronounce his words sloppily again.

With a sigh he went back to cleaning up the kitchen, unaware that across the large room his baby was having similar inner struggles.

* * *

 

Kurt was bored and mortified, but mostly bored as he had spent the last couple of days running over every embarrassing second of his punishment. Every utterance of baby talk that had passed his traitorous lips felt like an added pin into his already extensive headache. He couldn't stand the idea that he had proved Dadd- Sebastian right.

The last couple of days had passed in a blur, each hour his embarrassment had lessened just slightly and boredom had taken its place. Sat in the playpen there was nothing to do, he didn't want to sleep because he was sure Sebastian would preen at the sight of his baby ‘napping’ and he didn't want to play with any of the stupid toys around him for the same reason. Even if it had felt so good to forget him-self the other night in the bath tub and indulge Sebastian in the silly boat game.  The memory made him giggle before he could slam his hands up to his lips to quiet the noise. His face was aflame in seconds but he was glad to note Sebastian’s happy humming from the kitchen hadn't ceased and he still had his back turned to the boy.

He threw himself onto his back on the plush carpet with a sigh, his head hurt when he tried to think too hard which made thinking of an escape nearly impossible. Kurt still hadn't even worked out the stupid lock to the playpen. He stretched his legs out in his simple daytime onesie, at least this one didn't reach over his toes like the ones Sebastian proclaimed to be ‘adorable’. Absentmindedly, Kurt kicked his legs softly in the air then straightened them and wiggled just his feet with a critical eye. He still wasn't entertained for long as he let his head roll to the side to study the bright colours of a wooden bead maze.  Rolling onto his side, Kurt allowed his fingers to gently trace the patterns that the eye catching wires strung themselves in. They were all intertwined; some in lazy curves up and down, some in tight spirals that were too complicated for Kurt to work out, others in sharp zig zags while a few were in just boring arched positions throughout all of the chaos. He pulled the toy onto his chest on the floor again and pulled the beads this way and that, sometimes pulling a few at a time like an overcrowded subway station.

Kurt’s hand came to the arched wire again; it was the palest of all the bright colours and seemed to hold itself delicately in the middle of the busy mess. He ran the beads reverently from one end up to the top only to let them drop like a roller coaster. Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for the lone path, from afar it looked like any of the others but when you were as close as Kurt’s fingertips were you could see that it was trapped. Nowhere to go but up and down sealed in by the other beads.

He didn't take notice of the salty tears cascading down his cheek until Sebastian’s voice cut through the silence, “Oh no, do I have a fussy baby today?” Kurt was scooped up in strong arms before he could turn away stubbornly as had become customary since his punishment. He didn't want to anger Sebastian again and be forced to endure another awful spanking.

“Come on, why’s my beautiful baby boy crying?” Sebastian cooed, bobbing Kurt gently in his arms. He sat down on the armchair to hold his baby properly. He spoke again when no reply came from Kurt “Can’t speak?”

The baby just whimpered. “Well then, can you be a big boy and tell Daddy?”

This got Kurt’s attention. Al he had wanted was to show Sebastian how stupid this whole thing was, that he wasn't a baby and didn't need Sebastian pretending to be his Dad. Except at the same time it didn't feel like that, Kurt had never called Burt ‘Daddy’ in fact he doesn't even remember the last time he even spoke to the man period. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he blinked his eyes up at Sebastian.

“I can be a big boy”

“Then go ahead little man” Sebastian chuckled, glad that the baby had stopped crying for the moment.

“I…I don’t like it” Kurt’s mumble was so faint it was impossible for Sebastian to hear and with a tut he prompted the baby to try again. Kurt’s cheeks grew hot under Sebastian’s gaze and in a slightly louder rush he choked out again, “Don’t like it, Daddy”

Kurt was looking anywhere but at his Daddy, staring intently at one of the tiny buttons on Daddy’s shirt and fiddling it in between his fingers.

“Don’t like what pumpkin?”

“This.” Kurt assumed Daddy would get what he was referring too. The whole dynamic and kidnapping was plain wrong and _of course_ Kurt didn't like it. He wanted to go back to his shitty apartment and stress over bills. He didn't want to acknowledge the little voice in his head that viciously reminded him of the loneliness, freezing cold and the nights he had to skip dinner. Daddy, however, didn't acknowledge this, he probably never would.

“Are you bored, sweetheart?” Though it wasn't what Kurt had been talking about it had been on his mind. Maybe he could show Sebastian that toys couldn't amuse him, because he wasn't a baby.

He nodded his head shakily, looking up through thick wet eyelashes and Sebastian’s heart melted. “My poor baby,” He cooed, “we’ll have to fix that soon, maybe if you’re a really, really good boy we can go shopping one day?” Sebastian wasn't sure how long they’d have to wait before he could trust the baby not to scream something silly like ‘kidnapper’ in the street but the bright excited look he got in return was worth it anyway.

“For now let’s get some food in this little tummy” Daddy tickled his stomach, making him involuntarily giggle again before he could clamp his jaw shut. Not more than a second later did his stomach make a small grumble of its own, it was worrying how easily Sebastian could determine exactly what he needed even before Kurt himself knew.

* * *

 

Lunch was bite sized pieces of chicken with mashed potatoes that Daddy fed to Kurt via airplane. The stubborn baby had twisted his head every which way in order to avoid the bright orange spoon but Daddy seemed to always catch him when he was least expecting it.  Slowly and with a lot of huffing from both males, the bowl was finally emptied. “Good job, beautiful” Sebastian smiled, ruffling his baby’s hair as he got up to deposit the dishes into the dishwasher. Kurt resolved to pick and choose his battles, a decision made shortly after his spanking, and being fed like a baby was not worth the effort.

Kurt’s detached restraint only lasted until sometime after lunch when he felt the pressure of his abdomen building, he needed to relieve himself. But this time he refused to do it in a stupid diaper with Sebastian on his laptop occasionally looking over at him with a warm smile.

“Sebastian?” He called timidly.

“Kurtiekins, did you hear something?” Sebastian drawled eyes on his laptop screen. With an annoyed huff that made the green eyed man crack a small smile, Kurt tried again, “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“Need to use the bathroom” The improper utterance made Kurt’s stomach even queasier but if he was going to win this small victory he was going to have to play dirty.

“Go ahead” Sebastian smiled and nodded towards his bottom.

“No, Daddy, I want to go to the bathroom” Kurt spoke defiantly and with only a slight shake in his voice. He did not want a repeat of the other evening but he’d be damned if he let this man watch him relieve himself in a fucking diaper on the floor.

“Kurt, you have gone in your diaper plenty of times now”

“No”

“Kurt Elizabeth” The younger boy was smart enough to realize that this was a warning, and Sebastian clearly liked to use his middle name when he was in trouble. However, these couldn't stop Kurt as he clambered to stand on his knees with his arms folded. Sebastian wanted to scoop the baby up, his stance and pouty lips were insanely cute and juvenile but clearly Kurt wasn't aware of this and Seb didn't want it to stop.

“Baby, if you don’t go we’re going to have a very upset tummy to deal with” At Sebastian’s words Kurt’s stomach tightened with a sharp cramp and the little boy couldn't keep his face from betraying his wince.

“Go, Kurt. Now” Daddy reiterated, suddenly not in the mood for teasing now that his baby was in pain.

“I said, no, I want to go to the toilet”

“One”

Kurt scoffed at the threat, subconsciously squeezing his thighs together and still glaring intently at Daddy.

“Two”

“This is stupid, Daddy, I just want to go to the toilet” Kurt’s voice was much too calm and coherent for Sebastian’s liking and so the green eyed Daddy decided to skip his final warning and only waited a beat longer before uttering, “Three”

Sebastian yanked his baby up quicker than Kurt thought possible and whilst the baby had assumed he would be bent over Daddy’s lap like before he was both relieved and scared to find himself upright on Daddy’s knees.

Sebastian spread his own legs and used each powerful limb to spread Kurt’s thighs. He pinned Kurt’s struggling arms tight to his chest with one arm and held the other over a quivering waist. Now Kurt was pleading in earnest, “Sebastian, don’t, it hurts”

“I told you baby, you need to let go to stop your tummy hurting” Sebastian whispered into a rosy red tipped ear.

Kurt tried vehemently to relieve the ache in his stomach by wiggling his hips in Daddy’s lap, not noticing the slowly thickening bulge growing beneath his diaper. His Daddy was biting his lip out of Kurt’s sight, trying to hold in his own groan. He had to hold his composure for just a little while longer until he could sneak away to deal with his problem privately. Sebastian’s baby definitely wasn't ready for any grown up games yet and what type of relationship would they have if he pushed it too early?

“Please, Sebastian” Kurt pleaded, unaware of Daddy’s far away train of thought.

“You have to learn that Daddy puts you in your diapers for a reason, Kurtie” Sebastian speaks calmly once more. Kurt lets out a loud pained whimper and Sebastian, deciding to speed along the process for both of their sakes, pulls his hand back slightly to press against his baby’s stomach. The pressure and desperation cause Kurt to act exactly how he’d promised him-self he wouldn't, “Daddy, nooo, Daddy please!” His efforts in squirming and struggling redouble and his muscles tighten and ache painfully. “Hurts, Daddy, pleaseee”

“I know, angel, just let it go,” Sebastian soothes, “Let it all go for Daddy”

When Daddy begins to knead at his stomach firmly the tears welled in Kurt’s eyes finally spill over and with one last moan of “Daddy” Kurt finally fills his diaper.

Sebastian knows when Kurt releases himself, the thick diaper in his lap warms up just slightly and the embarrassed crying from the baby melts into low sobs. “Shh, shh, that’s a good boy”

With his arms free at last, Kurt covered his blotchy, tear stained face with his hands as Daddy coaxed him to lean back against his chest. The green eyed man rocked his baby soothingly until sobs turned into hiccups and then hiccups into whimpers. “Come on, baby”

Daddy held Kurt gently with his baby’s legs wrapped loosely on his hips, “Daddy?” Kurt was set down in the naughty corner, a place he hadn't been too since his first and only real punishment. The memories that standing there alone brought back were enough to bring fresh tears to Kurt’s eyes, “Don’t wanna be spanked again, Daddy”

“I’m not going to spank you this time, Kurtie, I know that was hard for you,” Sebastian began slowly turning the boy around to face the corner where two walls met. “But you disobeyed, so you need to be punished” Kurt nodded weakly, no longer trusting his voice.

“Stay” Daddy stated firmly as if he was talking to a misbehaved puppy dog, the man watched his baby for a few minutes in silence making sure the little boy wouldn't move. With the exception of slightly shaking shoulders and a few quiet sniffles, Sebastian silently walked into the en suite bathroom. Now Kurt had relived himself it was finally Seb’s turn.

Not wasting any time, Sebastian unzipped his pants and let them fall to mid-thigh. His cock was straining hard against his briefs and as soon as he pulled the fabric even slightly his dick sprang free to hit his stomach. Gently, the man began to massage his length and bit back a groan.

He knew that control had always been a thing for him but it wasn't until he met Kurt all those many years ago that he understood exactly what he wanted. Sebastian needed someone to wrap up tight into his embrace and protect against the world, someone beautifully innocent solely dependent on Sebastian.

The man tightened his fist as his eyes fluttered closed and he pictured his gorgeous baby.

Kurt’s wide blue eyes boring into his with naive trust.

His own thick cock rutting against porcelain, silky smooth skin and humping the flesh like a dog in heat.

His baby’s tight, pert and shapely ass warming up beneath his palm and colouring a beautiful deep scarlet, with every smack a delicate moan sang to Sebastian.

Sebastian’s cock was pulsing in his hand as he began to pump faster and added a flick of his wrist as he reached the thick mushroom head. A bead of pre-come began to glisten on the tip and Sebastian licked his lips letting his head fall back against the tiles.

It was the last image of Kurt’s beautiful full lips dropping open in awe as Sebastian’s impressive cock plunges into him for the first time and the sound of a moaned “Daddy” which sent the green eyed man over the edge. Spilling over his fist and come landing on his stomach, Sebastian panted harshly. He licked his lips again tasting the bitter coppery tang of blood from where he had bit down to stifle his shouts of ecstasy. When he regained some form of coherency, Sebastian couldn't hear a single sound from the room next door.

* * *

 

Kurt's pretty sure that Daddy left for the bathroom and briefly get scared that he would come back out with another bar of soap but he dismisses the paranoia quickly. Daddy said he wasn't going to get spanked, just time out and he hadn't said any bad words. He'd definitely learned that lesson. His nose is running uncomfortably and before he can even register what he's doing Kurt quickly wipes himself on his sleeve. Now he feels infinitely grosser what with Daddy running off to leave Kurt in his soiled diaper during time out but he suspects that that's all a part of the punishment. He doesn't like being alone though and he wishes that time would go faster.

He's sure that Daddy can't see him so Kurt brings up a finger to lightly trace patterns against the wall, imagining he can still see the image as if coloured with finger paints. He's just finished with the alphabet and starting a beautiful picture of a house when he first hears it, a faint but harsh panting coming from the bathroom. Kurt's own breath stops as he strains to listen, is Daddy that angry with him? He really doesn't want a spanking; hopefully Daddy went in there to calm himself down. But a choked off moan crashes Kurt's thoughts as he's confronted with reality. Sebastian's touching himself in just the room next door, probably getting off on Kurt's pain. The notions sick but Kurt can't block out the sounds now. He knows that Sebastian is probably trying to keep silent as the noises could be much louder.

A breathy 'ah' slices through his head and Kurt's eyes widen, staring into space. Before he can stop himself the images of what must be going on in the en suite assault his mind, as something below his stomach begins to burn with desire his already sore eyes burn with more tears.

* * *

 

 

To Sebastian's relief his baby is still just crying softly in the corner right where he left him when he comes out from the toilet. He'd spent a few more minutes making sure there was no evidence left of his activities but his innocent little Kurt probably wouldn't have realized anyway. He stares at the boy quietly before taking pity on the clearly disheveled form.

"Come on then, Kurtie, let's get you all cleaned up like a good baby again" Unlike the last time out Kurt received the baby didn't come running out of the corner as soon as he was able, Sebastian had to walk over and lift the baby across the room and onto the change mat.

Cerulean eyes widened in panic as they blinked up into Sebastian's green depths but the older man chalked it up to the surprise of being carried. He went back to quickly unsnapping the buttons of the onesie while Kurt thrashed in an effort to sit up.

"Baby, stop it, what's gotten you so fussy? Punishments over now, sweet heart"

Kurt couldn't listen to Sebastian's words; he didn't want this man to see his body flushed red with his traitorous hormones.

"No no no-" He began unconsciously as more and more of his skin was revealed but before he could plead with Sebastian a rubber nipple was thrust between his lips. His eyes widened what he assumed was comically as the man above him stared goofily, the pacifier in his mouth had a large bulbous head that fit into his mouth perfectly. Any other time he'd have spat the pacifier out in disgust but with an experimental suck he couldn't deny that the motion was soothing. Daddy pushed his head down gently and Kurt let himself get swept up in the sucking motion and Daddy's strong hands cleaning him.

"I think that an early bed time would do wonders for you tonight, beautiful" Daddy starts, taping up the fresh diaper. "It's been a long day with lots of upsets and little babies need plenty of rest"

Kurt nodded, eyes beginning to flutter shut as Daddy's voice washed over him.

"Aww, you are a sleepy baby," Daddy cooed, "a beautiful, cute, gorgeous, adorable sleepy baby"

Kurt's lifted up again into a comfortable embrace with his head resting on Daddy's shoulder. "It's a big day tomorrow"

Sebastian knows Kurt's always been curious so he can't help his small chuckle when the clearly exhausted baby manages to dazedly pick up his head and lisp, "Why, Daddy" through the pacifier in his mouth.

"Because, beautiful, there's a very special friend I want you to meet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite dubious about this chapter for a few reasons, one being it is completely not what I had planned to write! And two because I got a couple comments complaining on the too quick regression of Kurt's speech in the last chapter, I'm quite scared that I have just ruined this story now! So I'm sorry if I have disappointed anyone. However, you will notice that Kurt changes often between referring to Seb as 'Daddy' or 'Sebastian' this is intentional. I am trying to show how Kurt's subconscious is dealing and battling with his situation!
> 
> Again, I need to apologize for the lateness of this update. If you have read or seen my other fic 'Claimed' then you'll notice that I have two sides to me, the cute cuddly baby Kurt side and then the rough darker side and recently I have not been feeling cute and cuddly :') If you feel like 'Claimed' is something you may be interested in please check it out as that will be updated next! 
> 
> I finally made a tumblr where I can post/talk about my fics and if you have any complaints/suggestions/prompts you could contact me there! I will also be posting snippets/sneak peaks and pictures of anything important to the story :) I'm very excited! You can find me at: kurtspictureimperfection 
> 
> Edit: I am looking for a Beta for this story to review the first 8 chapters of this story and my future chapters! If you'd be interested I'd love to hear from you, thank you!


	9. Important Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on where my writing is at and some important news!

Hi guys!

Once again I would like to thank you all so much for reading this story and taking time to review and leave me lovely comments! 

Quick Update! I initially wrote this story because of my weakness for baby!Kurt and Daddy!Sebastian, there aren't many stories of this genre, so I figured I'd get my own thoughts out onto a page and it wouldn't haunt me so much! Which I was right about! I never thought that so many people would be interested in reading more of this, especially with my terrible writing and tendency to rush into plot points! A few of you have pointed these flaws out and these comments steadily grew until I decided that I really should fix things up for you all. I now have an absolutely wonderful Beta, mailroomorder, who has helped me sososooo much you won't even begin to understand! This fic is transforming into something so much better thanks to her and I can not wait to share it all with you! 

I'm going to make a new story for the improved Baby Boy because it really is filled with so much more and better content! I have a bad habit myself of not going back to re-read changed fics, but in this case I'd say it's crucial that you read the new chapters I post as they are twice as long. I hope you will not be disappointed.  But rest assured this is the same plot, just better thought out and executed! There won't be any plot holes and where I had previously rushed things that will no longer be the case! I'm aiming to post the prologue within the next two weeks. I have a lot more almost finished but I won't be posting everything at once. The fic is now a lot longer and I do not want to bombard anyone and put them off.

When the new and improved Baby Boy is posted I will let everyone know here! I really hope that you take the time to read the new story and enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed fixing it. 

Thank you all for following this story this far and I hope you will continue to read! I am actually ready to burst with the excitement and eagerness to start posting for you guys so it hopefully won't be too much longer! I need to stress again that this fic would not be the story that it is without the amazing help of mailroomorder, she has been so wonderful and you should all check out her Tumblr (mailroomorder) and fics :)

 

Lots of love,

PictureImperfect x

P.S. If anyone would like to follow my fic tumblr for updates or to ask any questions then you can find me at kurtspictureimperfection :)

 


	10. New story is up!

**Hi guys!**

**The new story is officially up** , so if you want to continue reading this fic then please do so there! If you follow this story then I advise you to follow that one too as after a couple more chapter I will stop updating this one with alerts :)

Also please leave me comments on that fic and let me know what you enjoy and what you don't! Your words always encourage me to write! Thank you all for reading this story this for and I can't wait for you to read whats to come. I'm very happy with the improved Baby Boy :D

 

**Baby Boy summary (written by mailroomorder)-**

Sebastian meets Kurt at Dalton Academy when he is a senior and Kurt is a freshman. Immediately he knows that he has found a boy in need of love and care. The only problem is that Kurt doesn’t know it. But that doesn’t bother Sebastian. He knows Kurt will eventually come around to the idea of having a Daddy to care for him.

So he spends the next four years at college preparing himself to become a Daddy and letting Kurt graduate high school. When everything is finally ready and things are perfect, he goes back to Kurt and forcefully takes him to Anomalie, a small and exclusive Canadian village where only the kinkiest of people live. Its secluded environment makes it the perfect place for Sebastian to raise his baby and ensure that Kurt can never leave.

 

You can find the new and improved Baby Boy here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2056218/chapters/4467084

**I hope you enjoy the new fic and you will find it titled as 'Baby Boy'. You will notice the title of this story has changed slightly!**

 

**Thank you again lovelies,**

 

**PictureImperfect x**


	11. New Chapter updated on the New Story

Hi, guys! 

 

I have updated the new Baby Boy fic and the new chapter can be found here:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2056218/chapters/5430185

 

If you have not already done so please put the new story on your alerts, as soon I will not be posting update reminders on this particular fic! Also, please direct any reviews, comments or questions on that fic as well and not this one! :) 

 

Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading the new fic,

pictureimperfect x


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! I am back and you can find a brand new chapter of Baby Boy here: 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2056218/chapters/7224383

 

Sorry it is so late and I hope everyone will enjoy it!

I know I have already said this and this may be the last time I do here but...

Please add that story to your subscriptions and direct any comments and reviews there as this story will be no longer updated! Baby Boy is being completely re-written with the help of my beta Mailroomorder in order to bring you a longer more detailed fic without the spelling and grammar mistakes! The plot has also changed slightly for the better and I think you will all enjoy the refurbished version of this fic MUCH better! 

 

Whilst I'm here...I am working on a brand new fic! It is a GKM prompt which includes baby!Kurt, the warblers and Sebastian! It's a lot more light hearted and so if you are interested please keep an eye out fr that :)

 

Thank you again everybody,

Pictureimperfect x


	13. New Chapter updated on the New Story

Once again, there is a new chapter of the new and improved Baby Boy up on my account!

You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2056218/chapters/10042403

 

This story still has more subscriptions and still gets reviews so I'm posting this chapter to once again let everyone know that this story has been refurbished with the help of my beta, mailroomorder, to bring you a much cleaner written story! The story line is still the same, but chapters are much more plausible with no plot holes and my grammar mistakes are fixed! :') Please have a read and let me know what you think!

 

Story Info: 

Sebastian meets Kurt at Dalton Academy when he is a senior and Kurt is a freshman. Immediately he knows that he has found a boy in need of love and care. The only problem is that Kurt doesn't know it. But that doesn't bother Sebastian. He knows Kurt will eventually come around to the idea of having a Daddy to care for him.

So he spends the next four years at college preparing himself to become a Daddy and letting Kurt graduate high school. When everything is finally ready and things are perfect, he goes back to Kurt and forcefully takes him to Anomalie, a small and exclusive Canadian village where only the kinkiest of people live. Its secluded environment makes it the perfect place for Sebastian to raise his baby and ensure that Kurt can never leave.


End file.
